What We Shared
by dragon3042
Summary: I'll admit that I've had a rough life as Sonic the Hedgehog Hero of Mobius, I guess. But nothing, NOTHING could have prepared me for this... but I have the feeling I wouldn't have had it any other way. WARNING Male x Male, MPreg and Sonourge. Don't like? GET LOST!
1. Chapter 1

Read description of my profile to understand whats going on with these stories and if the sentences and paragraphs are short its because I'm using pages (size:12 pt) I'm quite new so tell me if there's a better way. WARNING! Male x Male. First set of stories criticism accepted but no hate thx! _Words like this means that their thinking those words in their head btw. _

Now onto what you really want!

What We Shared

The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and I'll admit I've had a rough life, I've got many rivals and I've got many friends, I've gained and I've lost, but nothing, NOTHING could've prepared me for this… But at the same time I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up feeling nothing but crap, 'what happened last night?' I thought to myself as I headed towards the bathroom but before I got there my phone vibrated telling me I had received a message. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and read it, 'meet me by the Station Square river in 30 minutes'_, _I didn't recognise the number and it was unusual I got this as soon as I got up but I guess I would take my chances. After a long relieving shower I felt as good as new, well, as close as you could get at least. I slipped on my white gloves and socks and put on my glossy red sneakers and after a quick look in the mirror I was ready for the day! Surprisingly it must have taken 25 minutes for me to get myself ready which meant I only had 5 minutes left to get to the river, 'no problem'. I dashed out the door and headed for my destination, once I got there I hid behind a bush to make sure that the message wasn't just a trap. When I slowing stepped out I heard someone laugh "You shouldn't have to hide from me Blue" the voice said, I growled, only one person called me by that name. "Scourge" I hissed at the my green copy, he had jumped out of a tree behind me, he must've been watching me the whole time like the creep he was. I scowled at him when he gave me his pointy toothed grin "What's up with you this morning Blue?" he sounded genuinely confused. I quickly took my fighting stance expecting a sneak attack of some sort "What do you want Scourge? I've got other things to deal with than my idiotic rivals" I growled at him he had a look of hurt in his eyes as I said that, but why? "How can you call us that?!" he yelled 'WHAT?!' my brain yelled trying to grasp the situation "Scourge what are you talking about? What US?!" I yelled back, still extremely confused. "You don't remember… do you?" he hung his head low with a sad but angry frown upon his face it was more of a statement than a question "Remember what?" I asked starting to calm myself down. Scourge's head jolted up suddenly and I could see he had rage mixed with sadness in his eyes as well as tears starting to well up "How could you forget what we shared?!" he screamed as the tears started to trickle down his once strong and beautiful face 'Wait, did I just think Scourge was beautiful?!' I shook my head to get rid of the thought and decided to focus on the matter at hand. I watched him drop to his knees then lean against the tree he came out of sadly, I bent down and placed my hand on his shoulder he looked up at me, I could tell his tears were already starting to fade away "Scourge you wouldn't mind telling me what happened would you?" he looked back down and mumbled "you might wanna sit down Blue" so that's what I did. I asked if Scourge could get on with the story, for a minute we locked eyes and a had a feeling I knew what was coming "Well blue I really hope ya got nothing else on today because this is gonna be a long story…"


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of What We Shared Thx again to everyone who participated: Christian Ape99, yaoifan and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 you guys are great and hopefully are gonna stick around for a while! Btw this chapter is talking about what happened before chapter 1, so basically what Scourge is explaining except you get to see it all in Sonic's P.O.V. P.S Sorry but I'm bad a writing 'love making' scenes, maybe in future I'll try one.

What We Shared Chapter 2

Sonic's P.O.V

I walked into the bar with a confused look on my face, Eggman hasn't attacked in forever and it was driving me crazy! "Just get me a beer" I said to the bartender as I sat on one of the stools, he nodded and he handed me an ice cold glass bottle, I was so bored without saving the world so for the last week I've been coming here and just… Drinking. My friends keep telling me to stop but I was old enough to drink and make my own decisions plus there was nothing else to do, Eggman was hiding, Shadow just straight up left for some unknown reason and now I'm stuck here worrying my poor little brother to death. After an hour or two I was already drunk "Getsss me a scotccchhh on ze rockkzz" I slurred and he obliged even though I could tell he was giving me the 'thats the last one look' that I simply ignored, someone sat down next to me. "Get me a tequi- Blue?" he stopped mid sentence as he turned and looked at me in surprise to say the colour of my fur as if it wasn't already obvious, "Whatchcuu want?" I slurred, I could only just make out what he looked like because my vision was a bit blurred from of all the alcohol in my system. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be saving the world or something? And are you drunk?!" he yelled the last part as if he cared for my well being, I sculled my scotch when it was handed to me "you knows what? Your knida cutezz" I giggled and he looked away but I could tell he was blushing. "Your just saying that because your drunk off your ass" He said then put his head on the table as if he was just as bored as me "Why don'tsss I prove to you I isn't drunk by takinzz dis upstairs" I said seductively as I pulled him along to one of the bars empty rooms, I pushed the door open and led him to the bed "I don't know blue" he said unconfidently "come on" I whispered in his ear. He gave me his toothy grin and hopped on top of me "Well alright but we're waiting until you sober up a little, I want you to remember this"

**Back to now **

Scourge's P.O.V

"I'm sorry Scourge you mustn't have waited long enough because I don't remember much of what happened last night" Sonic said as he looked away probably ashamed of what he had done. I got up and started to walk away but suddenly Sonic grabbed my wrist, "Look Blue you don-" I was cut off by Sonic lip locking with me. At first I was surprised but I soon melted into it, we parted when we needed breath "but I do remember one thing, you were amazing" he said seductively, I smirked "you really had me going there for a while Blue" I sighed letting out all of the air I was holding in. He just gave me his trademark grin "I know and I'm sorry" he grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers. "So Scourge, when am I going to move in?" Sonic said giggling I looked at him for a moment and smiled "whenever you want Blue" he looked shocked "I didn't actually think you'd say yes!" he said excitedly then hugged me, I hugged back. "Well I guess we're lovers now Blue" I whispered in his ear, he lightly pecked my cheek "yep!" he cheerfully said "I've got an idea, I'll race you to your house" he said happily, I smirked and put my shades on. Did he really think he could beat me in a race? We may be lovers but I was going to kick his ass "you're on Blue"


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of What We Shared I got an idea from one of the reviews which lead to this and maybe the next chapter so read on pwease! :3

What We Shared Chapter 3

Sonic's P.O.V

"What do ya think Blue? Pretty nice right" Scourge said puffing out his chest with pride "nice? Its beautiful!" I said in awe as I entered the green hedgehog's house. He had a huge living room with a big flatscreen T.V and a kitchen with everything a chef could only dream off and this was all only when you walked in! He showed me to his bedroom that would soon be our bedroom and two spare bedrooms that were close by to the two bathrooms he had and they were all elegant in their own way. "So where do you want to sleep Blue?" I looked at him for a moment, as if he didn't already know "well that's sorted then" he laughed as he continued on with the tour. He showed me his enormous backyard with a pool that took up half the space and a lovely veranda "Whether you like it or not I'm defiantly teaching you how to swim Blue" he smirked. "O-Okay but I'm not going near the deep end!" I said clinging onto his arm "you will eventually" he whispered, I giggled at how close he was and wrapped my hands around his neck. "That's basically it, except for the laundry and other less important places, now lets get to bed shall we" he picked me up and I snuggled into his chest. That's when I actually started to question the massive scars on his chest "Scourgey?" I said tiredly "yes Blue?" he said as he gently put me in his bed and lay down next to me after we took off our shoes. "How'd you get those scars?" I asked and pointed to the badly healed gashes on his chest "That's a story for another time, now we need to rest" he said sadly. 'Oh no did I bring up a depressing memory by accident?' I thought as I snuggled against my lover and slowly fell into slumber.

Scourge's P.O.V

I woke up alone that morning "Blue?" I yelled groggily, when I received no answer I got up and walked into the living room to find my adorable uke sitting on the couch talking on the phone. I went up and pecked his cheek to let him know I was awake and headed for the bathroom, after I well deserved shower I got dressed in my usually attire and found Sonic to still be on the phone. "Fine I'll come to see you then, geez!" I heard him say to an unknown person, he then hung up and sighed. I sat down next to him and he turned around and gave me a snuggle which he knew I adored, I propped him onto my lap "what was that all about?" I asked with a smirk. "My friends are wondering where I am… Especially Amy" he seemed to growl the last part "you don't have to te-" before I could finish he had kissed me and I kissed back. "I want to tell them, I'm not ashamed of you!" he said confidently and gave me the cutest smile "I'm so lucky to have you Blue" I said and he pecked my nose and stood up out of my grip. "I told them I'd meet them at Station Square" he said as he pulled his glossy red sneakers on, 'them?' I thought when he had finished putting his attire on. When he was ready we dashed out the door at an impressive speed, we didn't need any vehicles but I did have a badass Yellow Ducati parked in the garage just incase of emergencies. We were there in no time at all and when I saw them I had just realised how many friends Sonic actually had, there was Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and of course one pissed off Amy Rose. Sonic looked up at me confidently as we came into view, they quickly went into a fighting stance as they saw me but I just smirked and showed off my deadly, pearly whites. They didn't scare me, they weren't even a real threat "Sonic look out!" Amy yelled as she quickly pulled him from my side. I growled but I got a look from Sonic that told me he had it under control so I just stood there with my arms crossed. "It's alright guys he's with me" my lover said, calmly returning to me, my smile then finding it's way back to my face "what are you talking about?! Has all that alcohol gone to your head?!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic just frowned "no! I'm perfectly sober thank you very much!" I was proud he was handling it himself but if he needed me I was here for him. "So what actually is going on here hun?" Rouge asked, Sonic looked up at me and smiled I smiled back lovingly, we then intertwined our fingers and he turned his head towards them "well the thing is we're kinda… together"


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4 of What We Shared now please be my guest and read on!

What We Shared Chapter 4

Scourge's P.O.V

Chaos did I love this hedgehog, I pulled him in and kissed him in front of the others and when I looked back I wasn't surprised to see most of them shocked except for Tails. He was content, I guess they really were brothers and obviously an extremely pissed off Amy was about to explode. "You. Were. Supposed. To. Love. ME!" Amy screamed as she grabbed her Piko-Piko Hammer out of nowhere and swung at Sonic, I quickly pushed him out of the way and let it fall onto me instead. I was out like a light.

Sonic's P.O.V

"You B*tch!" I screamed as Knuckles held her back from hurting anyone else "I-I thought you were my friends!" I said even louder as I went to Scourge's side. I picked him up over my shoulder "If I ever see any of you again I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine!" I yelled emotionlessly at them as I sped off towards Scourge's house, crying all the way there. Why were they acting like this? Didn't they care about me? And what about Tails? I thought we were brothers for Chaos sake! I guess we weren't anymore and I was glad, if they couldn't accept that I loved Scourge then they were never my friends in the first place. I kicked open the door and raced to our bedroom, I propped him on the bed and put my ear to his chest to make sure he was still alive.

**_…_**

**_Thump-Thump_**

**_…_**

**_Thump-Thump_**

I thanked who ever was up in the heavens for letting my lover survive such a pounding, I let him get his highly needed rest and went to go make some breakfast. I reached the kitchen and got some bread out of the pantry and put 4 pieces in the toaster 2 for me and 2 for Scourge… if he even woke up. While I was waiting for the toast to cook I heard my phone ring, I looked at the picture that came up and answered "Tails?" I said confusedly as I put the phone to my ear. "Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails sounded frantic "I'm fine… What do you want?" I said calmly "is Scourge ok?" he sounded genuine, maybe he still was the caring little brother I always had. "He's doing alright considering he got hit full force with a Piko-Piko hammer by a psycho girl" I growled not meaning it for Tails but for that good for nothing Amy Rose. Didn't she take any of my hints that I wanted nothing to do with her? I guess not… "That's good I was wondering if you wanted me to come over and properly examine Scourge to make sure he didn't have any severe injuries" I thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but just you and nobody else, I'll send you the address" I replied and then clicked end call, I checked on Scourge to see if he had awoken and surprisingly he had. 'That's my strong seme' I thought as I walked over to him, "Blue? Are you okay? did they hu-" I cut him off with a strong lip lock and felt him kiss back. "Am I okay? What about you! You're the one that got crushed by that hammer" I said with concern obvious in my tone "I can take it, especially for you Blue" I started to well up in tears, he was so… Perfect. I hugged him tightly when he said that "careful! It still kinda hurts" I quickly let go "sorry" he brought me back close to him "it's alright" then I suddenly remembered the phone call. "Oh yeah, Tails is coming over to make sure you don't have any serious injuries" I said calmly "are you sure Blue?" he asked me out of confusion and concern. "Of course he's my brother after all and brothers care for each other no matter what happens, he knows that" Scourge smiled and whispered, "okay I'll trust whoever you trust, but if he does pull anything it's you I'll be saving… Again" I laughed at that. "Yeah sure, now lie back down, you need lots of rest" I said and watched as he quickly dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 5 some of you have been asking if I take requests and guess what… I do! But I may not take any until I've finished the first two stories which is this one and Give Up On Hope, once they're done you can request all you want! Btw there's a hint in there that tells you what may happen in the future!

What We Shared Chapter 5

Tail's P.O.V

I was proud of Sonic, I really was. I thought he would never find a lover considering the only one he knew that would go out with him was WAY to into him and everyone except for her saw that Sonic really had no feelings for her. I landed the Tornado behind the house near a wooded area and hovered myself over the fence using my twin tails, I knocked on the back door and heard someone running towards me, obviously a worried sick Sonic. "Tails!" I got tackled by my older brother into a bear hug and felt my head fur getting ruffled "hey Sonic!" I said happily as he helped me up off the ground. "This is an amazing house Sonic" I said in awe as I looked at the sheer size of the house and backyard "yeah I don't know how Scourge could've afforded it, I guess being evil has its advantages" he said sadly at the mention of his injured lover. "Lead me to him" I said seriously, Sonic nodded and showed me to a massive bedroom that must've been his and Scourge's due to the green hedgehog sleeping peacefully on the bed. I walked over to Scourge with Sonic trailing behind me, I got out my medical kit and stethoscope and proceeded to listen to the hedgehog's steady heartbeat. I smiled he was definitely still alive and well but when I was doing a full body check he had winced as if in pain as I touched his right ear. He had to be awake so I could make sure it did hurt and he did have an injury or he was just making noises in his sleep so I kindly asked Sonic to wake him up. He nodded and walked over to Scourge's side and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear, I watched as Scourge began to stir and open his eyes. "What time is it Blue?" he said and yawned "it's time for your check up" Sonic said smiling as he pecked his cheek. I came into view and held out my hand as a friendly gesture "my name's Miles but you can call me Tails, I'm Sonic's little brother" I said trying to sound as friendly as possible, we shook hands and he mouthed something that I could only see 'thank you'. I would find out what that meant later, we had more important things to attend to "alright, I'm just going to see if you have any fatal injuries that may need medical attention so just tell me if this hurts" I lightly touched his ear again and got the same reaction. "Yeah, it definitely hurts there, a lot" I thought for a while "the only severe injury you need to worry about is the deep gash on your right ear, the others I easily tended too" he winced as he felt it for himself. "So… What do I do now?" he asked concerned "well you can go to the hospital to get stitches or if you prefer, I can do it here" he seemed to think about it before saying "I trust you so I'll have 'em here" he said looking at me, I smiled. "Great" I may major in mechanics but I prefer to know as much as possible about medicine for times like these, heck I even got so into it I taught myself how to deliver a baby!

Sonic's P.O.V

I left as Tails started on the stitches, I hated stitches, they scared me and made me nervous. I suddenly remembered that I had toast on "it's probably cold by now" I thought as I entered the kitchen, I was right all four pieces were cold. I threw them out and sighed, I guess we'll just wait until lunchtime. I waited a while before Tails came in the living room where I was watching T.V and sat next to me "he'll be fine, they should heal in the next two weeks or so" I heard him say over the sound of the T.V. "Thanks Tails… For sticking with me through these tough times" I said with a smile "hey Sonic, I know this is a lot to ask but could I… Stay with you and Scourge for a while?" I was surprised when he said this. "why, what happened?" he looked down "the others didn't approve of you and Scourge, so when I tried to stick up for you they accused me of being a spy for him and you and… Kicked me out" I was shocked. Why were they doing this? "Of course little bro! We would love to have you stay here, anyway we could use a doctor at a time like this" he smiled and gave me a hug "thanks Sonic and again sorry for the inconvenience" he said as we parted the hug "no worries Tails! Once a brother, always a brother!"


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6 of What We Shared, more about requesting (when the time comes) is if you do want to request a story to me the best way would be to private message me the details and I'll try to do as many as possible. Anyway read on to find out what happens next!

What We Shared Chapter 6

Scourge's P.O.V

I woke up feeling much better and filled with life once again, I poked at my right ear with the stitches, 'at least they haven't opened up' I thought as I got up and headed for the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and boy did my gash stand out, Tails had told me once it had healed enough I could start cleaning it with soap which meant that part of my ear was still stained crimson. I walked to the kitchen and smiled seeing Sonic, "how are you feeling?" he asked, I just smirked "ha, I didn't even feel most of what happened" he got up and wrapped his arms around me. "You can't always be the big tough guy, one day I won't be there a-and I don't know w-what I'd do without you" I felt his tears start to fall against my chest so I lifted his head so we met each others eyes. "Don't worry Blue, this'll never happen again, I promise" I passionately kissed him which escalated into a 5 minute make-out session, sadly though we were interrupted by someone walking in on us. "Oh! S-sorry Sonic I didn't know you wer-" Sonic quickly dropped out of my grip and I whimpered softly wanting him back in my arms, "no we're sorry Tails, we should be doing those sorts of things in a more private place" he eyed me and I sweat dropped. "What are you still doing here anyway?" I tried to ask nicely, Sonic quickly jumped in "he's staying with us for a while, if that's alright with you" I grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him to our room. "What?! Why?" I loudly whispered, "Scourge, he stuck up for me when no one else would and he's been kicked out because of it" he argued. "But why does he have to stay here?" I questioned "because I'm the only family he's got" he said sadly looking down. I hated seeing my Blue Blur so sad and he knew I'd do anything to cheer him up "fine" I said pouting and in a millisecond he lit up and pounced on me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed cheerfully, I sighed "yeah, yeah go spread the good news already" and at that Sonic was back out in the living room.

Sonic's P.O.V

"Tails!" I shouted happily "yeah?" he asked "you can stay for as long as you need too" I said with pride, happy I had won the argument. "Are you sure it's no trouble?" he asked concernedly "of course not, and if it is then Scourge can deal with it" I said with a smirk knowing that he cared for me to much to go against me. "Thanks again Sonic, I'll do what I can to help around the house" he said with a smile "well, I'd better show you to your room" I said and led him to one of the spare bedrooms. "So Tails, will we have to go back and get your stuff from…" I found that I hated to remember anything from my past that included my now ex-friends. "If you want I can get it on my own, I'll just grab a few things" I started to think about the outcomes and they weren't good. "No, Scourge and I will go with you, it might not be safe, I don't trust them" I said with a worried tone in my voice "if you're comfortable with it then it's fine by me" he said with a smile. Tails was always a great friend, so great that not too long after we became friends I started calling him my little brother. "Okay I'll go get Scourge, you get the Tornado running and we'll meet you outside" Tails nodded and I watched as he ran towards the Tornado. I entered the bedroom and saw Scourge resting on the bed I went up to him and started to scratch him behind the ear, I watched as his ear twitched and he gave a cute little smile. "Come on Scourgey, it's time to wake up, we got things to do" I said softly as I watched his bright blue eyes slowly open "what's happening? Why'd you wake me this time?" he said tiredly. "We got to go pick up Tail's things" he looked worried, "are you sure you wanna go back there Blue? I think I should go with Tails" he said sternly "No it's fine, if they pull anything this time I'll be ready" I pecked his cheek and held his hand all the way to the Tornado.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 7 ITS NO USE I LOLed to this so hard! You'll understand once you read on to find out what happens! Oh yeah and this whole chapter is in Scourge's P.O.V because thats just how it ended up being k, oh and if you don't know what a raspberry is look it up because its better watching someone else do it than explaining it, the only thing you need to know is its basically a type of taunt.

What We Shared Chapter 7

Scourge's P.O.V

It wasn't obvious but you could tell that Sonic wasn't having the time of his life but before I could suggest that Sonic stay here we were in the air and heading towards his now living hell. I held him close and he snuggled into my lap and rested his head on my chest, I smiled and kissed his head letting him know I was there if he needed me and he probably will need me this time. After a few minutes I looked out of the plane to see that we were already there and in the process of landing, I hoped that this thing was fast and not that we lived close to each other, otherwise we may have a serious problem. I picked Sonic up and placed him on the ground and Tails led us into the house that he used to occupy, Sonic grabbed my hand and looked at me with an assuring smile. I felt like a million bucks, like I could take on the world just with a single look from my beautiful uke, I returned his gaze with a toothy grin and put on my shades. It made me look more intimidating, well at least that's what I had been told by Sonic and many others, Sonic had told me that I looked tougher without looking into my hypnotic pools of blue known as my eyes and I couldn't have agree more. We didn't bother knocking so I just kicked the door in like the badass I was, soon we had every pair of eyes in the house staring straight at us. "We're simply here for the kid's stuff, you pull anything funny and I'll make sure to put you in your rightful place!" obviously Knuckles didn't listen at all and came right for me. I easily dodged his puny attempt of an attack and connected MY knuckles right into his muzzle and just as quickly as it happened I was standing over an unconscious echidna as if I was alpha of the pack and really, I was. "Anyone else wanna argue with your alpha dog?" I said with my mocking toothy grin, they all shook their heads "good, because if you do I'm not afraid to put you down just as humiliatingly as this one" I said as I pointed to the red animal on the floor. I motioned for the little kitsune to come in and collect his things, he nodded and ran to his room, Sonic came up to me surprised to see the strongest one of them all on the floor beneath his almighty seme. "Wow Scourge, Amy must've really hit you hard to get you this pissed" I just laughed "please, I'm not even mad, you wanna see me mad? Try thinking of your dark form times four and thats just mad, you don't even wanna know what its like to be pissed and be me at the same time!" he giggled. I love making him laugh, it's the cutest thing ever, he looked over at the others with a smirk "ya hear that? that's your king right there, you have any regrets yet?" he said mockingly. They were all pissed, you could see it in their eyes, we just looked at each other trying to hold in our laughter. Before we could go further with our taunts Tails came back with a couple of blueprints and a few suitcases, "alright ladies we're off, don't bother following us" I said noticing the two boys in the room as well, one of them was Silver and then I thought of the best taunt ever! "Because you know… It's no use!" I laughed pointing at the hedgehog with quills looking similar to the famous and illegal plant, I looked over at Sonic who was basically rolling on the floor laughing. We bolted out of there after we heard Tails say he had his stuff in the Tornado and it was lucky too they were just about to explode from rage! Once the machine was off the ground we continued to taunt them further, Sonic was blowing raspberries and I was shaking my butt for all to see. I know we were acting like total children but you've got to admit not only did we enjoy ourselves but it was so damn funny! Once we were out of view we sat back down and I held my love in my lap, we still couldn't stop laughing and it was probably the most fun I've had in a long time especially since I shared today with Sonic.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 8, sorry if chapter 7 was a bit weird to some people, I was just a little excited I guess ^^;, btw my first flashback, now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 8

Sonic's P.O.V

That was the best day ever! Once we were done with our laughing fits I was comfortably sitting in Scourge's lap and snuggling into his chest. "Do you think they'll try tracking us?" I asked having actually thought about what we did, "yes or no" he said as if it was obvious "what do you mean?" I asked whilst giving him a confused look. "Well Blue, they're either dumbasses for tracking us or they're to much of a pus*y to even try" he said smirking. I just rolled my eyes and smiled with him wondering when we were going to land already, at that moment I felt us slowing down and then completely stopping, we were finally home. I yawned, boy I was tired, I then dozed off in Scourge's lap happy to see we were safe in the comforts of our own home once again.

Scourge's P.O.V

I carefully picked Sonic up into my arms bridal style and jumped out of the plane, "w-where do you w-want me to put my t-things?" Tails said nervously "you don't have to be afraid of me kid, follow me" I said with a smile on my face. I got those from Sonic, the things called emotions and feeling for others, I just hoped they left my reputation as a fearless evil villain alone, but can I really be all that while I'm dating the hero of Mobius? I opened the back door and led Tails to the spare bedroom that Sonic showed him to, "make yourself at home and get some rest, you'll need it" I didn't mean to but I must've said the last part harshly because when I did say it he seemed to have a hint of worry in his expression. I left the room and entered my own remembering the blue hedgehog sleeping in my gentle but strong grip, I lay him on our bed and lay next to him. No matter how hard I tried though I couldn't get to sleep, I had too much energy, I had to do what I usually did, evil. I got up and silently crept out of the house not noticing the hedgehog behind me starting to move, once I was outside I sprinted to the local bank. I've stolen from them a couple of times but I like to keep the robberies spread out so they're constantly on edge expecting me at any moment, by the time I do go 'out' they never see it coming, I'm always unpredictable. I remember one time though when everything went horribly wrong, I had only just started getting into the villainy carrer, I may have been young but I was good but I was also greedy. I had gone and done a very… 'Explosive' robbery before going to the same one not to long after, but when I got there they were waiting for me.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Aw sh*t" I mumbled to myself as I saw about 100 soldiers including the commander himself waiting for me right at the front of the bank, 'I can take these guys, yeah, they're easy takedowns' I tried reassuring myself but it didn't work. What were they going to do to me if they caught me? I only just started getting the hang of it, couldn't they cut me some slack? "Don't bother running hedgehog, you're surrounded!" I heard the commander yell as he and a few of his men started walking towards me. If I was going down, I was going down like a pro. "Well if it isn't her royal highness commander of G.U.N, looks like you finally caught the infamous Scourge the Hedgehog" I said mockingly, making fun of the supposed hero is the best way to go down, well it's the funniest at least. I watched as he heated up with rage "you'd better keep that disgusting muzzle of yours closed!" the Commander yelled, 'wait, what did he just say to me?' I thought. "Disgusting? DISGUSTING?! YOU'D BE ONE TO TALK F*CKFACE!" I hated when people said anything negative about any part of my body because lets be honest, I'm damn sexy and they knew it! He laughed at me knowing he had won this battle for now, I just scowled showing my sharp bleach white fangs. We were only a few centimetres away from each other now and his presence made me cringe in rage. "I'll make you eat that insult when I bust out of your little prison, nothing can hold me in one place for too long" I said as menacingly as possible, then something hard hit my head and I was out.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to chapter 9 of What We Shared this chapter is still in Scourge's flashback for the first part and it was only a small one k, now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 9

Scourge's P.O.V

I awoke with my arms chained to a wall and my legs and feet attached to all these weird wires and for a while I could't move them but I soon could start to feel and move them. "Where am I?" I said to myself "you're in one of my greatest cells and I doubt you'll be leaving anytime soon" I voice that sounded like it was being projected from a speaker said to me but I knew who it was. "We'll see about that commander!" I yelled to the empty cold cell, I was going to get out of this place even if it killed me.

**_Back To Now Scourge's P.O.V_**

I don't want to remember anything more detailed than that but basically I had studied the cameras in the room and knew their pattern like the back of my hand, they turned off temporarily for 10 minutes exactly twice a day which was 12:00 a.m and p.m. During those ten minutes I would attempt unlocking the locks on my chains with one of my head quills that had fallen out and I would pull off all the wires from my legs. The only hard part was when I had to put them all back on in the exact same place they were in when I was done so that no one would notice. Overtime they had taken me out of that disgusting cell a couple of times and I had learnt as much as possible about the layout of the place. I had met a couple of guys that had been locked up in there for way too long that told me as much as they could about the jail and finally I was ready. I managed to unlock the main door to my cell and quickly snuck out to the bathroom and from there I quickly and as quietly as possible ran to the closest exit. Once I was out not too long after I heard alarms go off but I was too far ahead for them to recapture me, I'll never forgive them for all those experiments they did on me. They were trying to figure out how I could run so fast and break the sound barrier using just my two feet but during one of the experiments my cuts didn't heal properly so I earned two big nasty scars on my chest. I'll admit they looked epic but the hard part with having them was explaining how I got them, eventually I decided to just keep it to myself and let people figure out some crazy excuse. I don't remember how many days I spent in that dreadful place but after that experience I became much better in my villain work and even for a period of time became the best of them all and that was great. So that's the great and powerful Scourge's story, I can't wait until I have to tell Sonic that one… I reached the bank and watched through one of the tall trees. I knew that one of them fell asleep at about 12:30 so I watched as one of the guards drooped his head and you could easily tell that he was fast asleep. I quickly snuck in and dodged all the lasers that they hadn't changed since day one and reached the giant vault door, I knew the code it was 3854. They changed it once a month and I was always there watching and remembering so I could make sure I knew I wasn't going to stuff up mid-theft and get myself caught. The vault door opened and I stepped in, I knew all of this it was my routine basically, I grabbed as much as I could taking only the most expensive of things first and took the air conditioning vent out to the side of the bank. I ran for it when I heard the loud siren of police cars, I reached the forest near my house in no time but I didn't expect to be meeting anyone there. "S-Scourge? What are you doing?" I heard a voice I knew to well say, "Blue?! You're supposed to be in bed!" I shouted in shock, I realised I was f*cked now. "Scourge have you been stealing?!" he yelled at me looking and pointing down at the bag I was holding and I looked down as well, it was almost over flowing with goods, I just looked down shamefully at my shoes like they had turned into the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. "Come on Blue, I'm evil remember? I gotta make a living some how…" I said quietly, I felt arms around me and I looked up to see him wrapped around me. "Blue?" I said confused "I was going to have this conversation under different circumstances but I might as well tell you now" he said as we parted the hug, "what do you mean?" I asked not knowing where this was going. "Scourge… I-I don't wanna be good anymore… Its just not the same now that I'm with you, what I'm trying t-to say is… I wanna be like you"


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 10 I'm going to leave GUOH at a stop for now. Read on!

What We Shared Chapter 10

Sonic's P.O.V

He stared at me for a while obviously shocked "you what?!" he yelled, why was he so unhappy? I thought if I was bad as well maybe we could finally be together with nothing in our way but if we're opposites then there'd be so much that could go wrong as well as so many things stopping us, "I thought you'd be happy" I said quietly almost a whisper. "I-I don't know what to say, it's just… There's still so much you don't know about me" 'what? What did he just say?' I thought angrily "Fine! Maybe we shouldn't have even got together in the first place! Opposites will stay opposite…" I said the last part in a quieter tone, I felt like crying, like I was going to throw up, I needed to go. "Blue…" he said gently, reaching out for me, I don't really understand why I lashed out at him, I've been acting so strange lately. I ran off at Super Sonic speed hoping he wouldn't follow me "Blue!" I heard him yell but I ignored him and just kept going. I just wanted to get my thoughts straight, I might even have to, move on from him, I ran to the place I always went when I needed to think, cry or maybe one day love. It was a beautiful seaside that had calm waves almost always which I found weird but comforting, I never went in the water of course but I remember my mother used to take me here. I think I went in then but I can't remember that much and it always frustrates me how little I remember of my parents. I sat down in the golden sand and watched the sun slowly begin to rise, I then got another flaming headache so I lay down in the sand and tried to relax. I've been so sick lately, I know it's not food poisoning because I've had that before and it's nothing like this and it's not a cold because it's the middle of summer for Chaos sake! This I just can't explain, I've never fainted in my life except for a couple of times last week and this week, I've also been throwing up each morning and rejecting my breakfast. I've also been getting these annoying as hell headaches and stomach and abdomen pains "I guess I'd better ask Tails about it" I said to myself as the sun arose over the blue ocean. I started to jog back to the house, where were Tails and I going to stay now? Scourge was definitely going to kick me out now but what about Tails? He was my main concern now and it was going to stay that way. I entered the house and headed for Tails bedroom ignoring Scourge in the process, I slammed the door in his face and continued on towards Tails. He jumped at the loud noise the door caused when it slammed "what's up Sonic?" he asked concernedly "Tails, I need some help little bro"

Scourge's P.O.V

'Damn it!' I mentally screamed, why was Sonic ignoring me? Chaos what am I going to do now? I'm sure I just lost the love of my life, he was never going to forgive me for what I said. I sat at the dining room table and put my head in my heads, maybe it would be good to have him be evil like me. 'No, no Scourge that's bad you'd be putting him in danger, just like last time' I thought to myself, I had so much pain and suffering in my life before I had Sonic. My family are all gone, my friends are gone too and my love before this… She's gone. I heard the door open slowly after about ten or fifteen minutes and saw Sonic come out with a terrified expression on his face and his hands wrapped around his abdomen. I stared at him for a while, I've literally never seen him so scared in my life, I stood up for a minute but sat back down realising he probably wasn't going to talk to me. I looked at the table for a while before a felt a strong hand punch my right in the jaw, I fell to the floor with a THUD and looked up to see Sonic staring down at me, his face full of emotions, angry, sad and terrified. "What the f*ck was that for Blue?!" I yelled as I closed my eyes trying to reposition my jaw to it's correct place, I felt It click back in but then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and cry their eyes out. I looked down to see Sonic crying as if someone had just died in front of him, I slowly led him towards the couch and sat down pulling him onto my lap. "Please tell me what's going on Blue" I said confused and concerned for my mate "No! You'll hate me!" he yelled into my chest, I smiled a bit "aw Blue I'd never hate you, even if you did leave me I'd still love you" I said trying to comfort him. He looked up at me his eyes all puffy from crying "I'm so s-sorry" he said resting his head against my scars, "it's alright Blue, now tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help" he didn't look up this time "promise not to be mad?" he said sternly "I promise" I replied wondering why I had to promise to him, it can't be that bad, can it? "Scourge… I-I'm pregnant"


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 11 boy this is long but I hope you're enjoying it! read on!

What We Shared Chapter 11

Sonic's P.O.V

I couldn't even let the words out of my mouth for a while, my life was ruined, Scourge didn't want to have kids with me but I can't kill something so small and innocent with an abortion I've never killed an innocent in my entire life. I felt Scourge lift my chin up so my eyes were staring straight into his, he closed the space with a passionate kiss and I kissed back needing the comfort. "What do you wanna do?" he asked as we still stared into each others eyes, "well… I'm not going to kill it so it's up to you whether you want to keep me or not" I said sadly. He pulled me into a tight embrace "well I'm definitely not letting you go into the world alone now" he said chuckling, I looked up at him surprised, did he really want to keep it? "Y-You want to…" I was so happy I couldn't even finish my sentence. "Yes Blue, lets keep it and see where it takes us" he said gently I wrapped my arms around his neck "thank you Scourge!" I said now crying from all my emotions, "it's alright, I was never going to leave you anyway" he told me. I wiped away some of my tears "I-I knew that" I said happy everything was fine again "Sonic!" I heard Tails call, me and Scourge quickly dashed over to Tails' room. "What? What's happening?" I said looking around the room frantic, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a hospital or if you prefer to have me do the checks for you, you know if you're keeping it" he said the last part in a bit of a softer tone. "Wait, you're a doctor?" I said kinda surprised, "yeah, well I don't have a doctor's degree to show I'm a doctor but I know enough to be one if I wanted too" he said smiling. I looked at him for a minute "yeah, that would be great but what about when I have to deliver?" I said and then I thought about it for a moment and realisation hit me. I don't have any girl parts how AM I going to bring it into the world? "Oh don't worry I just mastered that part too, it took forever but I did it" he said proudly, "well I guess I'd rather have it here with people I know then some place where I don't know anyone" I said, I'd ask Tails my questions later.

Scourge's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm actually going to be a father, I didn't know if I was ready but I couldn't leave him now, I loved them both way too much. "I'm going to watch some T.V, you coming Scourge?" Sonic asked "in a minute I need to have a chat with Tails" I said with a smile not wanting him to worry, "okay I'll be in the living room if you need me" he said with a cute smile. I walked into Tails' room and closed the door behind me "I know you've got questions and I've got one myself, you first" he said sternly which surprised me. "Uh, questions yeah, um, how is this possible?" I asked "you male born hedgehogs are a very strange Mobian species, you're actually hermaphrodites" I looked at him confused, He sighed "you have two reproductive systems in your body, one is the male that enables you to produce sperm and impregnate others, the other is the female part that enables you to conceive children. It all depends on who's the seme and who's the uke, obviously the uke is the one to get impregnated" he finished. 'Wow, this kid knew what he was talking about' I thought as I tried to process the information that was given to me "okay, your turn" I said dumbly trying to figure it all out in my brain. "Well it's more of a favour, I need you to 'borrow' some equipment for me" Tails the fox wanted me to steal for him? "Didn't Blue teach you anything kid, stealing is bad" I said smirking as Tails frowned, "look I don't have enough experience to get the equipment properly but I know how to work it, it's just some hospital machines that I need for Sonic" he said pleadingly. I turned my head "I can't steal anymore, it's putting Blue and my kid in danger" I said sadly, "but you do want to see your kid before it's born and make sure it's healthy right?" he asked with a smirk on his face knowing he had won this time. "Fine! But if Blue finds out it's you that's getting in trouble, alright?" I said with a frown "yep! Okay we'll get it all tonight I'll meet you out near the Tornado once Sonic's asleep, got it?" I agreed and walked out. I was kinda ashamed as I walked out of Tails' room, I was going against my lover's wishes and the last thing I wanted was for him to worry and get stressed out. I sat down next to my Blue Blur and he snuggled up to me purring, he was so cute when he did that and instantly my mood started to boost up. I pulled him on my lap and started to tickle him "hey hahahahaha! Stop hahahaha!" Sonic laughed and grabbed my hands, he leaned in and then let go of my hands for a split second and booped my nose. "You're so adorable" I said as I pulled him onto my chest as I lay down "I know" he said lightly laughing to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to What We Shared chapter 12 Now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 12

Scourge's P.O.V

I lay with my blue lover for a while to make sure he was asleep and not going to get back up, I slowly untangled myself from the blankets and Sonic's arms and put a pillow in my place so he doesn't notice, at least for long enough. I headed outside and sure enough Tails was there in the Tornado ready to go, I jumped in and we were off to the hospital. "Why the sudden change in attitude kid?" I yelled over the sound of the engine and propeller, "I just wanna make sure I get this right, I didn't want to have to tell you but I guess it'd be better if I did" He yelled back to me. "What? What is it?" he concentrated on his flying for a moment as if trying to get off the topic but eventually he told me. "Well, because Sonic was born male and not female there's a 20% higher chance that he's not going to make it through the birth but the child could if I take proper care" he said with his tone growing sadder and sadder. 'Wait Sonic could die?' I thought, we only just got through this and now Tails is telling me the one time I could be happy, is without Sonic? No, I wasn't going to let that happen. "Turn this plane around! Sonic still has so much life ahead of him, I don't care if he doesn't want to get an abortion he's getting one!" we had already reached the hospital and had landed just as I finished talking. "You know how crushed Sonic would be after that experience though don't you? Please don't tell him, I remember when Sally dumped him and he got really depressed… He even tried killing himself" he said quietly as he looked down at the roof we were standing on. "You know the only reason Sonic was scared about having the child was that you wouldn't love him, not about the pain he would go through for nine straight months, he'd go through it all just to see you smile as you held that baby in your arms" he said now getting stealthy and starting to whisper. 'Really?' I thought, he'd go through all that just so we could have a future, so I'd have a future? "I know but I don't know a life without Sonic, I can't watch my second love die like the first" I whispered having horrible imagery return to me once again. The images were so real and vivid in my mind, they've never left me since the day it happened "You do realise that there's still a 70% chance of him living through it right?" Tails said "oh yeah, right, but still 30% is a lot when you think about a life or death situation" I said still partially worried for Sonic's safety. "Either way we still gotta get the Ultrasound Scanner" he replied looking up at me, I sighed "lets just get this over with. I miss him already"

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up to a sharp pain in my abdomen "Ow, geez what was that for?" I asked looking down at my stomach. Well when I woke up it took a while before I got back to sleep, I sat up and yawned "sorry Scourge if I wo-" realisation started to sink in, Scourge wasn't there. I looked all around the house for him and when I checked Tails room he was gone as well, I grabbed my phone and started to freak out. I pressed Scourge's number and let it ring a couple of times before someone picked up. "What do you want?!" someone quietly yelled "Scourge, Scourge is that you? Where are you?" I said frantic to know if he was safe with Tails, "Blue what are you doing up again? You need rest for the ba-" he was cut off buy a small crash in the background. "Tails would you please be careful?! What are you trying to get us caught?!" at that I knew what he was doing, "Scourge the hedgehog are you stealing again?! And why the hell is Tails with you?!" I screamed at him, "we'll explain when we get home, right now you need to relax okay? I love you, gotta go!" he said hanging up on me soon after. "What?! Scourge! SCOURGE!" I threw my phone across the room and dropped to the floor, why was being pregnant so freaking painful?! "Chaos you had better be worth it" I whispered to my unborn child, I sat against the wall and held my abdomen waiting for all the pain to go away like it usually did, once it had passed I walked over to the lounge, sat down and turned on the T.V. It opened up on the news channel that I had left it on, "Breaking news! The infamous Scourge the hedgehog has been seen stealing again this week!" the news reporter said as my ears went forward paying close attention to what he had to say. "last night he had been seen stealing masses of goods from the bank and he is currently stealing equipment from the local hospital, the police are on the way to the scene right now!" Equipment? Why were they stealing equipment from the hospital? Why is Scourge going out and stealing things when he knew I could be in danger? Not just me his child too…


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 13 boy this is getting long! :p Anyway read on!

What We Shared Chapter 13

Scourge's P.O.V

"Hurry up and get in!" Tails yelled as the police and G.U.N soldiers started to flood in "how do we shake 'em off our tail?" I said as we lifted off the roof, "sit down and hold on!" he yelled over the helicopters and megaphones. I did what he said and was glad too, we shot off like a bullet towards the woods and easily lost the dumb humans. We landed in a thick forest so they couldn't find the Tornado unless they were The Tomb Raider or Indiana Jones, we quickly and quietly hauled all the equipment into the backyard where we met one very pissed off Sonic. "What were you thinking?!" we heard him scream as he started to walk towards us, Tails was using me as a human shield and was scared half to death. "You. Bed. Now!" He said and pointed at Tails, the little fox was running towards his room before I could ask where he wanted me to put the equipment, guess I'll just put it in his room… That's if I come back alive. "Explanation. Now!" He sounded like he was about to go super with rage "Okay, okay calm down w-" I was cut off by another scream from Sonic "I AM CALM!" I think I had shrunken half my size that day from pure fear. "O-Okay, um, T-Tails said we needed the s-stuff for you and the baby, y-you know to make sure you're ok and it's healthy" I put my hands to my face expecting a hit from my lover, instead he seemed to calm down a bit. "Fine, fine but next time please tell me, you don't know how worried I was!" he said still with an angry tone, I opened my arms to see if he needed some comfort, he sighed and accepted it. "I'm sorry Blue I just didn't want you worrying about my well being all the time" he chuckled and looked up at me as he said "I already do that whether you're out or not" I smiled, at least he was calm now. "Come on lets get this stuff inside and get back to bed, it's late and you need to rest as much as anyone" I carried some equipment pieces whilst dragging the UltraSound Scanner and placed it all in Tails' room. Sonic and I lay in bed and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around me, I stared at him for a while wondering how one drunk night could of changed my life forever, Sonic being the drunk one of course. I started to think more deeply about the situation though, was I ready to be a father and was Sonic ready to be a mother? Was I ready to stop being the bad guy and start being the good guy?

Sonic's P.O.V

The next morning I scrambled out of bed and ran for the bathroom, 'not again' I thought as I threw up all of last nights dinner. "When will it end?!" I yelled to myself as I felt more of my food rising up my throat, once I was finally done I got up of the floor and into the shower and soon felt arms around my waist. "What are you doing Scourge?" I asked with a smile on my face "showering, why?" he smirked, he enjoyed playing dumb with me, "oh well have fun because its time for me to get out" I said smiling playfully but as I was about to leave I heard whimpering from behind me. "Oh fine you big baby, 5 more minutes, that's it" he smiled and grabbed me again laying his hands on my abdomen with my own hands on top of his. When we did get out of the shower, we walked downstairs with me still rejecting the food I was offered, "Sonic you've gotta eat something" Scourge said gently I just rested my head on my hands. "I'll eat a big lunch, I'm not hungry right now" Scourge just looked at me and I looked straight back, "I promise" I said giving him my cute smile that I used when I wanted things my way. He sighed letting me know I had won yet another battle with the all powerful Sonic smile, "fine but I'll be making sure you do have lunch this time" he said reminding me of my first day of being pregnant when I hadn't eaten anything the entire day. We heard our names being called from Tails' room and walked over to where we saw him pressing buttons on that television thing I saw last night. "What is it Tails?" he smiled "it's time for your first check up Sonic!" he said obviously excited, I smiled "cool!" I said walking over to the bed and laying down. "Now this is going to be quite cold but it's necessary okay?" I nodded and blue gel was put onto my stomach, Tails wasn't kidding when he said it would be cold. My fur and quills were standing on end as the jelly substance touched my peach skin, "Okay this little mechanism's going to go onto your stomach and abdomen and it's going to display your organs on the screen, hopefully that'll include the fetus" Tails said. I was excited, I couldn't believe I was going to see my baby for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 14 Now read on my Sonic loving brothers and sisters! XD

What We Shared Chapter 14

**At G.U.N HQ**

Commander's P.O.V

"Sir! T-The hedgehog and fox escaped!" one of my agents called whilst running down the hallway "What?! Wait, did you say fox?" I said thinking I was hearing things. "Yes sir that two-tailed fox was helping him through the whole operation" 'how could he help? Isn't that fox one of Sonic's friends that helps him do good? Oh this is too good to be true' I thought. "Tell me agent, this is the same fox that helps Sonic the Hedgehog save the world, correct?" I said smiling menacingly "yes sir, it appears so" this was going to be good getting rid of all three menaces. "Tell me agent, what were they stealing?" I said, this part still confused me "they were caught stealing multiple hospital mechanics, including one of the only ten UltraSound Scanners in the whole hospital" he said still puffing, out of breath. Why would they steal an UltraSound? Then it finally clicked, I could ruin Sonic once and for all "tell me agent…" I said my smile getting impossibly wide "what are UltraSounds used for?" he had a confused look on his face before answering. "By my knowledge they're mainly used to help pregnant women see their babies and doctors help make sure they're healthy" he said looking at me confusedly. "Exactly agent now get me agent Rouge and agent Shadow immediately, we've got some important work to get do"

**Back at Scourge's house**

Scourge's P.O.V

"I-Is that…?" I stared at the screen my eyes were wide with amazement, the screen had an extremely tiny figure on it, I made that, with Sonic. "Well there it is and by the looks of it it's healthy, but we'll have to check when your further in because you're only in your early stages, we'll be able to tell the gender at about four or five months in" Tails said with a smile on his face. I guess it was worth stealing the equipment after all, I could feel my hand getting squeezed and I looked down at Sonic who looked like he was going to cry tears of joy. I kissed him on the forehead and he looked up at me "thank you Scourge for everything, this is the kind of love I needed" I smiled. "Your welcome Blue" I whispered in his ear and watched as it cutely flickered here and there "how've you been holding up Sonic?" Tails asked him. "I'm still throwing up a lot and I've been getting these weird pains in my stomach" he told the two tailed fox. "Good that's all normal and it shouldn't happen as much by the end of your first month but may temporarily come back when you're nearing the end" Sonic sighed "that's good to hear I guess" he said. By the time we were done with the check up it was close to lunch time "alright time for you to eat something Blue" I said as I was walking to the kitchen with him walking behind me. "Okay, I think I'm ready to eat something now" he said "that's good to hear, I'll start on the chilli dogs then" I said knowing they were his favourite. "Yay! Thanks Scourgey" he said happily as he leaned over the kitchen bench and kissed my nose, "no problem Blue" I said slightly blushing. I watched as he sat on one of the kitchen stools and watched me as I made his favourite meal, "hey Scourge, what gender do you think the baby will be?" I stopped for a minute, I hadn't really thought about that yet. "Personally I think… Boy" I smirked thinking about how fast I could teach him to run, so fast he could break the sound barrier just like his mum and dad. "Really? I think it'll be a girl, I don't know why but I'm sure it's a girl" he said smiling "well either way it's going to be faster than both of us" I said as I finished up with our meal. "Probably and I can't wait!" he said smiling happily as I gave him about five or six chilli dogs "I can't wait either Blue" I said enjoying a nice lunch with my Blue Blur. Tails walked in and sat next to Sonic and I pushed a plate towards him "hungry?" I asked, he looked down at the food and smiled "thanks Scourge" he said joining us in our feast of chilli dogs. Once night arrived everyone was in bed early except for me I usually slept around 11:00 and no earlier. Being evil means you never know when good or worse evil will strike so I always do I quick perimeter run of the house and woods behind it. Nothing, that's always a good sign, no one to disturb my lover's slumber but when I did reach the front of the house I saw a note sticky taped to the front door. 'I KNOW'


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 15 The first part when its the Commander's P.O.V comes just after he goes on the perimeter check it continues from where we left off when you go to Scourge's P.O.V. Btw I know its a bad resolution to the chapter sozz about that. ^^;

What We Shared Chapter 15

**At Rouge's House**

Commander's P.O.V

"Guys, this is the G.U.N Commander he needs to talk to us about… Sonic" agent Rouge the Bat said to the rest of the Mobians in the room, I was accompanied by two of my best soldiers armed with AK-47's just in case they thought they could do something stupid and get away with it. "Correct, now I understand you know about the tragic betrayal of Sonic and Tails" a few were disgusted and a certain pink hedgehog was about to explode just by the mention of him, the suckers would fall for the whole thing. "I also understand that you know who he went with and that they're currently together as lovers in an unknown location" they all nodded and I continued on with the plan. "I would suspect you all watched the news channel last night and saw what happened, I need you to tell me everything you know about the situation that we have with these two hedgehogs and fox, failure to do so will lead to an… Unnecessary amount of violence" I said with a smirk on my face. They had soon told me everything they knew and everything was going well until an interesting bit of information came up, all male born Mobian hedgehogs were hermaphrodites. I had put it all together in my mind, Sonic and Scourge had gone off with their little love thing soon accepting the fox into their home. Then Scourge had gotten Sonic pregnant causing him and the fox to go and steal hospital equipment, it all made as much sense as it possibly could. "I have all the information I need, Agent Rouge, Agent Shadow lets go" I told the gang of heroes as little as possible about why I needed the info so I could get the termination done as soon as possible with no suspicions and no interruptions. Before we left HQ I had studied the map of the city and found a mansion that was supposed to be abandoned but reports had been coming in about someone restoring the whole thing and the person is currently residing there. We watched from a far distance and waited until Scourge had left before my agents moved in for the attack. "Remember agents, I want Sonic dead, I don't care what you do with the fox but make sure Sonic's dead and leave him somewhere for Scourge to see" they nodded and headed inside whilst I watched with my soldiers. They were only in there for a mere ten minutes before I saw Scourge coming in from his run and told them to retreat from the area immediately, when they did return they did have blood on them but not enough to see they had killed someone. "So, is he dead?" they shook their heads "he was still awake and capable of fighting, we didn't have enough time to deal with him" agent Shadow replied "Did you at least leave the note?" they nodded, well at least he knows I'm coming for him, him and his family.

Scourge's P.O.V

I ran into the house at full speed and into my lover's room to find him sitting in the corner crying, "Blue! What did they do to you?" I carefully picked him up and sat him on the bed rubbing his back as he continued to cry. "W-Why?… W-why would they…" he stuttered in between sobs "Blue, please tell me what they did" I didn't know who I was talking about but I was sure as hell going to find out and when I do they had better be ready. "T-They wanted to…" my thoughts were soon concentrated on the red liquid slowly dripping down his arms. "Stay here, I'll go get Tails" I said as I started to notice a few cuts on his arms and chest, I ran to Tails' room and shock him awake "wha-what is it?" he said tiredly "get up!" I said angrily forcefully shoving him out of bed. "Okay, okay geez, what's up with you?" he said confused by my actions, "why didn't you help Sonic?!" I yelled, pissed at how my pregnant mate had to fend for himself. "Scourge!" Sonic yelped in pain, I quickly ran back to my lover's side "it's okay, Tails is going to help you get patched up" I said leaning in and kissing him, hoping to calm him down. "What happened?" Tails said coming in with a medical kit "he was attacked, why didn't you help him?!" I said concerned for my lover's well being. "I'm a deep sleeper, I didn't know anything was happening until you shook me awake" he said whilst tending to Sonic's wounds, "the attacker left this on the front door, do you think you know where it might have come from?" I said and handed Tails the note "I knew it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 16 Now read on from that awful resolution last chapter! ^^;

What We Shared Chapter 16

Tails' P.O.V

I knew it from the moment I saw Sonic with his wounds, the commander of G.U.N and his agents were always out to get us. He said we had taken his job away from him when really we were just better at it than he was, I remember when he told Sonic word for word 'One day Sonic, I'll find a way to ruin you and your friends lives like you have to mine'. "Scourge do you know the commander of G.U.N by any chance?" I asked as I treated Sonic's bleeding cuts, "yeah, lets just say we don't get along at all" he said with a growl. "Do you have another place we could go to until Sonic has the baby? This is an unsafe place to be now that the commander knows where we are" I said to the green hedgehog. He seemed to think for a while before answering "my family owned a private island at one point but I'm pretty sure it belongs to my sister now" 'that would be a perfect place to start!' I thought. "Do you and your sister get along?" I asked expecting the worst "I don't remember much about her, we were separated when we were kids and I haven't seen her since" it wasn't the best answer but it wasn't the worst either. "Okay then, that's the first place we'll go" I told him and he nodded "guys? What's going on?" Sonic asked confusedly as he started to calm down. "We need to leave for a while, you're not safe as long as the commander knows where you are" I said "Blue, what happened?" Scourge quickly jumped in. Sonic seemed to growl at remembering what happened "those f*cking traitors!" he yelled out of nowhere, "who?!" Scourge said a bit louder than before. "Rouge and Shadow! They were working for G.U.N the whole time! Rouge came in with a pistol and Shadow tried using his Chaos Power to kill me, I still had enough strength to take them both on and for a while it was working, until I started getting those pains again, just when I was about to collapse they ran off" he told us. He then had a look on his face that told me he had realised something "wait, what if they hurt the baby? What will I do then?!" he screamed, he was on the brink of tears and the fear had come back into his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll find out later on but one thing's for sure, you shouldn't be running around like that during the duration of the pregnancy unless it's an emergency like before but even then you should hide instead of fight okay? There's a big chance you could get a miscarriage, so be careful next time" I said. Sonic nodded and Scourge picked him up, you could hear Sonic start to sob softly into Scourge's chest as we headed towards the Tornado. "I'll get the engine running, put Sonic in and go grab the UltraSound Scanner" I told Scourge, he gave me a thumbs up and about thirty seconds after I asked him he was back with the machine "that was fast" I said and he gave me a toothy grin. As soon as he was on we were off "so where are we headed Scourge?" I yelled over the sound of the Tornado, "don't worry I'll tell ya when I spot it, just head towards the pacific ocean!" he replied, I nodded and flew towards the great ocean, this may take a while.

Scourge's P.O.V

'Is that it? It's got to be, it's the only land we've seen so far away from civilisation' I thought as I saw a small island up ahead of us, "down there, do you see it?" I said and watched as Tails looked down at the island and nodded. 'I wonder how my sister will react when she sees me for the first time in years' I thought, we had soon spotted a large shack near the beach and landed close by. "Well this is it, I guess" I said and sighed, I jumped out of the Tornado helping Sonic in the process, "you think your sister will let us stay?" Sonic said with worry in his tone of voice "I'm not sure, lets hope so" I said to him and pushed open the door to let a horrible smell waft the air. "Chaos, it smells like someone hasn't cleaned up in there for ten freaking years!" Sonic exclaimed and I couldn't have agreed more. I entered the disgusting smelling shack with one hand over my mouth and nose whilst the other was searching for a light switch. I eventually felt one and switched it on instantly regretting it, there was rotten food everywhere, the place was absolutely trashed with rats running around the place and cockroaches living in every nook and cranny. "What the f*ck happened!? Where's my sister?" I said to myself and quickly exited the building, I gasped for fresh air and went into a coughing fit having to accidentally suck in some of the toxic stench. "Scourge where's your sister?" my lover asked concernedly and I looked up at my Blue Blur who had fear written all over his face. "I'm guessing not here" I said looking around the deserted island that we were forced to live on for the time being. "What do we do now?" he asked clinging to me, I pulled him into a tight embrace "I guess we're just going to have to fix the place up and stay here"


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 17 this chapter is all in Sonic's P.O.V btw now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 17

Sonic's P.O.V

At first Scourge said it would be better if me and Tails explored the island since he didn't want me getting poisoned by the smell of the shack but eventually we were aloud to help out. There was so much to do, we had to throw out half of the stuff there and replace it with other things that me and Tails had found or made. By the time we were done I had ended my first month of pregnancy and started my second and thankfully the vomiting had stopped but my pains… Didn't. I sat on the bamboo lounge holding the bump on my lower torso in pain, Scourge came in and sat down next to me. "You've been like this ever since you started your second month, enough is enough" he said and carefully picked me up bridal style, I snuggled against his chest studying the two large scars to try and keep my mind off the pain. "Tails! Sonic needs a checkup, now!" he yelled as he walked into my brothers room, "but we had one a few d-" he was cut off as he heard me whimpering in pain, he looked shocked and quickly led Scourge over to his bed where I was placed. "Tails… Help me… Please" I said in between pants, I soon had tears falling down my cheeks and Scourge was squeezing the hand that wasn't wrapped around the most painful spot on my body. "S-Sonic how'd this happen? When did it start?" I gave a look to Scourge that said 'a little help here?' he knew most of the answers and could hopefully do most of the talking for me. "It started at the beginning of his second month, how, I've got no idea but I intend to find out" Scourge said giving a strong glare at Tails, he quickly got out the gel but before applying it he took a look at my stomach. "Sonic, you shouldn't be showing yet… Oh no…" he seemed to realise something that did not sound good, "what?! Tails tell me now!" I yelled in worry for my child. He looked a bit shaken up which was scaring me badly "I-I need to be sure, I don't want t-to frighten you with anything y-yet" he applied the freezing cold gel that I was not in the mood for onto my stomach. He turned on the machine that was now running on batteries instead of plugging it in because we couldn't really do that anymore and as the device lit up and searched around I had clenched my eyes shut. I suddenly heard gasps from both my brother and lover and just as I was about to open my eyes Tails quickly shut the device off. They both looked unsettled and I was determined to find out why, "What is it?! TELL ME!" I screamed, I had to know, it was my baby anyway. "Are you sure you're r-ready to know?" Tails said more concerned then scared, I then blurted out something I probably shouldn't have. "Is it dead?! Please tell me it's not dead!" I screamed as I buried me head in Scourge's lap and began to cry uncontrollably. I felt my head being gently lifted up into Scourge's hands "don't worry Blue it's fine but there's something y-you need to know" I looked at him with pleading eyes "t-there's… More than one" my eyes were wide, I didn't know what to think or feel. "H-How many more?" I said quietly "there's actually 3" Tails quickly jumped in "w-what?" I asked confused at what I was being told. "I had read a book a couple of days ago about the hedgehog species and an interesting piece of information came up that I may have, forgotten. You guys have children in litters, your body is currently getting ready for the change which may hurt for a while but it will eventually stop permanently." Tails said informing me about what I was about to go though because of Scourge… Because of Scourge! I instantly changed into my Super form from rage, my quills were facing the sky and my fur flashed a shiny gold and I watched as Scourge fell to the floor and just stared at me, shocked. "SCOURGE. YOU. A**HOLE!" I screamed, I watched as he tried to crawl away and I grabbed him by the leg and lifted him so his muzzle was close to my own, I was seething with pure rage and agony. "I-I'm s-so sorry Blue, I-I didn't know, y-you've gotta b-believe me!" he said obviously scared out of his wits, then he suddenly pushed his mouth against my own, I slowly started to calm down and dropped him onto his head. "You deserved that" I said as he got up rubbing his head, It was then that I realised even if I wanted too I couldn't get an abortion now, I was too far in. "I'm going to get some fresh air" I said quietly and ran out of the room, I just needed to get away from it all for a while. I sat down on the sand a few miles away from the house where hopefully I wouldn't be bothered by anyone, I placed a hand on my lightly rounded stomach and sighed "you guys better be worth all the trouble you're causing" the pain was gone but I knew it'd be back. I'm pretty sure I had been siting there for a few hours just watching the sea as the waves crashed against each other but I felt it was best to head home now so I jogged there instead of running since it was safer. When I did reach home I opened the door to find no one in the living room so I sat down on the couch hoping something good would happen soon instead of all this supposed bad news. I then noticed a small note left on the wooden table and picked it up and began to read it, 'I don't know if you want to keep them or if you can ever forgive me but I just want to tell you Blue, that I will always love you no matter what happens and that'll never change… Sincerely, Scourge'


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 18 Btw if you don't like the story you know you can stop reading WHENEVER you want, right? Anyway to those who actually are enjoying it read on!

What We Shared Chapter 18

Scourge's P.O.V

I felt horrible, disgusting, I felt like drinking my sorrows away like a usually did before I got together with Sonic. I left a note on the living room table just in case Sonic came back, I still loved him with all my little heart but I had a feeling after this there's no way he could forgive me, we'd be rivals again. I sat with Tails in his room with a cold beer in my hand, I'd already had couple and if I had a few more I'd be drunk. "You know Sonic doesn't approve of your drinking habits Scourge" Tails told me whilst he was shuffling through his papers "I'm pretty sure he couldn't care less about me anymore" I said sadly. "Lets hope not, we need this to go as smoothly as possible any problems have to be resolved" he said with a seriousness in his tone. He was now looking straight at me "just give him the abortion, it doesn't matter if he wants them or not anymore, it's the way it was to be" I replied throwing the now empty can with the others. "Well that would be a good solution, if he wasn't already too far in" he said looking back at his papers, "what do you mean?" I said standing up from the spot where I was sitting. "I mean you get an abortion before you start your second month or you deal with the pregnancy" he said looking back at me. 'Now what are we going to do?' I thought as I walked out of his room and towards the living room but before I got there someone jumped on me. I steadied myself before looking down to see who it was, to my surprise it was Sonic, he had his arms tightly wrapped around me. "B-Blue?" I asked, stuttering as I spoke "I'm so sorry! There's just so much going on, I'll always love you too Scourge!" he yelled and tears started to flow down his cheeks. I kissed him passionately and felt him calm down "if anyone's going to say sorry Blue it should be me, I should have never done it with you until you were ready, not while you were drunk, I was selfish and I'm so sorry I ruined your life…" I said whilst looking into his bright emerald eyes. "I forgive you Scourge and you didn't ruin my life, you gave me a new one" he said with a sad smile on his adorable muzzle, I pecked him on the head and lifted him into my arms. "Lets go get some sleep Blue" I said and he rested his head against my chest, by the time we reached our room I could hear soft snoring. I really hope I don't screw this up anymore than I already have.

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up once again to a sharp pain in my stomach, I groaned and sat up "at least it will be gone soon" I said to myself, Tails told me that my body would stop changing soon and I was glad. "You're up early" I heard Scourge say tiredly "sorry about waking you, the pain should be gone soon" he stretched and wrapped an arm around me. "That's good to hear" he said placing the other hand on top of my abdomen and softly messaging it, the pain started to dwindle away and finally stopped. "Better?" he asked "much better" I replied pecking his cheek, "well I'm not getting back to sleep any time soon" I said trying to get up. "But you can get some more rest if you need it" I said, he still had his arms around me, not letting go "nah, if you're up, I'm up, as long as you're making breakfast" he smirked. "alright then, to the kitchen!" I pulled him out of bed and into the kitchen, "what would you like, your highness?" I said smiling playfully "your king would like, hmm… Toast" he said in a royal voice, I giggled enjoying how he was playing along. I knew the plates were in the lower cupboard so I faced away from Scourge, bent down with my ass still in the air and flicked my tail up. I knew this always gave him nosebleeds, I got out two plates from the cupboard and heard a loud THUD behind me. I quickly swivelled on my heels to see Scourge wasn't there anymore, I leaned over the bench to see he had fallen off the stool and onto the floor with a hand covering his nose. I could already see the blood start to leak "Blue!" he yelled before running to the bathroom, I just laughed it never got old, I continued on with breakfast and soon heard slow footsteps from behind me. Before I could turn around I was grabbed by Scourge, he strongly wrapped his arms around me and I playfully screamed "careful Scourgey!" I said and he started to loosen his grip. "Sorry Blue but revenge was in order" he said in my ear moving his hands down to the small bump growing on my hips. "Breakfast is ready" I said as I put the buttered toast on the bench but he wouldn't budge, "Scourge, you can't eat breakfast attached to me" I said with a smile. I heard him softly whimper "that's not going to work on me, now go eat" I said giving him a look and he was soon walking around to the bench where the food was. "You should know by now that I will always win, Scourgey"


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 19 soz about the short chapter but that's just how it turned out ^^; now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 19

**Start of Month 3** Sonic's P.O.V

I sat on the couch with both hands on my rounded stomach, I got a bit bigger since last month and the pains have finally stopped permanently. I hear someone walk in and he sits next to me "how are you feeling Blue?" Scourge asked with a caring smile, "as good as it can possibly get" I replied laying my head in his lap. He stroked my quills and I was about to say something when I shot up all of the sudden "Ah!" I gasped in surprise holding my abdomen, Scourge quickly came to my side "what? What is it?!" he yelled grabbing my hands. "I-I… Felt something" I said slowly watching my big stomach in case it happened again, I couldn't explain what just happened and it scared the sh*t out of me! He placed a hand on the bulge and we waited "are you su-" he was cut short by a nudge underneath his hand, "why are they doing that?! What's wrong?!" I said on the brink of tears, he sighed in a relaxed tone, how could he be so relaxed? "Don't worry Blue it's normal for them to move at this stage" I still wasn't sure, he got off the couch and bent down and placed his ear against my belly, "what are y-you doing?" I asked still quite anxious. He seemed to smile incredibly wide I hadn't seen him this happy before, "I-I heard their… Heartbeats" he said looking up at me "r-really?" I asked and he nodded giving me an huge hug. "Thank you Blue, for everything" I pulled away and kissed him passionately "you're welcome" I said once we parted the kiss and placed his hands back onto my stomach. "Should we tell Tails about this, just in case?" I asked after a while "yeah, why not" Scourge replied whilst helping me up. We walked to Tails' room and Scourge knocked on the door "Tails, can we come in?" he asked the fox behind the door "yep!" we heard him yell back to us. We walked in to see him sitting at his desk with a small pile of papers and documents, "so what's up?" he asked looking in our direction "Well, the um, babies started moving" I replied. He smiled "that's great! That means they should all be in good health and that the pregnancy is going normally" he said getting out of his chair, "I have a new piece of information as well if you want to hear it" he said shuffling through the papers. "Of course!" I said happily walking over to the bed and sitting on it with my love sitting beside me. "Okay, so because you're having a litter and not one single child the pregnancy will be sped up by two months, which basically means instead of giving birth in six months it'll be four. You already know their all healthy and currently active, so I'll try to find out more about the birth for you" he told us. "Well that's good to hear, thanks a lot Tails, we really wouldn't be here without you" I said ruffling up his bangs, "no problem Sonic! Anything for my older brother" I smiled and left him to his work. "Hey Scourge, what gender do you think the babies will be now?" he looked at me in deep thought then chuckled to himself. "Now? I would have no idea but I'm sure there's a boy and a girl in there" he said smiling, I grabbed his hand and he intertwined our fingers.

Scourge's P.O.V

"Blue, when's Tails going to tell us the genders?" I asked for the tenth time in an annoying childlike tone, he sighed and smiled "soon Scourge, can you not even wait one hour?" he said giving me a look and I shook my head as a reply "I need to know!" I said falling onto the couch. "Ow, calm down" my lover said to himself, wincing every time one of the kicks were harder than usual "what's up guys?" I said to my mate's belly. "I guess they really want us to know their genders as well" he said placing his hands on top of his stomach, after an hour of messing around with Blue and the babies we finally heard footsteps coming from Tails' room. "Ready to know the genders?" Tails yelled to us as he walked towards the living room where we were sitting "ready as we'll ever be!" I replied anxious to know. He sighed and frowned slightly, I wondered why, wasn't this a good thing? "Okay, so t-there's good news and t-there's bad news" he said looking down at the floor, my eyes widened, what's wrong now?


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 20 Sorry about how short the chapters are getting, hopefully they'll get a bit longer in future, now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 20

Commander's P.O.V

"Sir!" one of my agents yelled as he ran up to me alert and full of information, just how I liked them. "What is it, agent?" he was still puffing out of breath from running all the way here, this can only mean two things: 1. It's extremely bad and is going to hold up the plan or 2. It's very good and means a lot of progression for the plan, I hoped it was the latter. "Sir, agents Rouge and Shadow are here with… News" he said, quickly running off once my two main agents arrived, "what is the meaning of this?" I said giving them a confused look. "Sonic, Scourge and Tails… Are gone, sir" agent Shadow said sternly, "What?!" I yelled, how could they have let this happen?! "Sir, their home is exactly how they left it and they don't show up on the radar it's like they just… Disappeared" Rouge jumped in. "Well then what the hell are you two doing here?! Go find them and terminate them immediately!" I yelled, I was not letting them go that easy but I feel I may need some assistance by people that really know what to do. I was sitting in one of my large interrogation rooms with the same Mobians I had talked to a while ago. "I apologise for having to bring you all here and talk to you again but now we need your help and sadly… We can't take no for an answer" I said mockingly to the gang of heroes in front of me. I had learnt their names by now: the pink female hedgehog was Amy apparently she's Sonic's ex, the white one was Silver who was telekinetic and the red one was Knuckles he was the only echidna in the room. "What exactly are we doing?" Silver asked whilst telekinetically floating "we need to know Sonic's newest location and capture all three of the villains" Silver asked to many questions and it annoyed me. "Why do you want him so badly?" he asked again, now it was becoming more than just annoying "it's only a matter of time before they start to cause trouble around the city" I said through slightly gritted teeth. The echidna looked bored and it seemed like he wasn't even paying attention and as usually the mere mention of the blue hedgehog's name enraged Amy. "Lets just find the b*stard and get it over with!" she yelled "so what will it be? I don't have all day to talk about this" I said standing out of the chair I had been sitting in during the conversation. "Whatever" the echidna said, Amy grunted and Silver nodded but still had a suspicious look about him, he would be trouble. I knew he would probably figure it all out but by then… It won't matter.

Silver's P.O.V

The Commander's up to something, he always is but now I don't know who to trust. Sonic's run off with a villain taking Tails with him, Rouge and Shadow have secretly been working with the commander the whole time and whenever you get close to Amy she explodes. Guess I'll have to work with the knuckle-head for a while, "hey Knux" I whispered as we were led to a new location by some of the Commander's agents. "What?" he looked up obviously uninterested in everything that's been happening "you're the only one I can trust right now, you need to help me figure it all out" I said, he just stared at me. "1. Are you crazy? The Commander will probably kill you if you knew what he was up to, 2. Why would you want to help Sonic when his boyfriend knocked me out and Sonic made fun of you? and 3. Why do you even want to know what the Commander's up too?" he said still in a quiet tone. "Because currently, I could trust Sonic more than this psycho, he only does things for his own benefit, no one else's remember?" I replied "well, what do you suppose we do?" he asked. "Right now, we'll play along with his little game but when we do find Sonic we need to know the truth, we need to ask him personally what's going on" I said. "Fine but if something goes wrong it's your fault" he replied, I smiled knowing he was in "alright Knux"


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 21 Sorry that this one was really late guys but I'm going to be behind on the stories for a while, I can only update when I finish a chapter and I don't know when that will be so you'll just have to keep your eye's open. Now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 21

Sonic's P.O.V

"I guess the good news first" I said a bit confused "well I know the genders, you have twin girls and a boy" he answered, I smiled and looked at Scourge who had shock written all over his face, all of a sudden he scooped me up and planted kisses all over me. Then he just stopped "wait, what's the bad news then?" he said obviously nervous of the info that was to come and so was I, "we need to hide away for a while, I found a cave on the other side of the island that would be a good place to go" he replied and led us out of the room to the Tornado. I stopped and stared at my brother with utter confusion "why? Surely the danger here isn't that bad" I said wanting to know what had my little bro so badly worried. "It's not that it's this" he handed me a telescope looking device and pointed to a spot in the sky, 'oh no' I thought as I spotted two small dark jets heading straight for the island. "What are we going to do?" I said, scared of what might happen to my babies if G.U.N got their filthy hands on them. "We just need to keep a low profile for a few days" he said as Scourge helped me into the Tornado "I'll meet you guys there" Scourge said then kissed me on the cheek and Tails and I nodded "be careful" I said with worry in my tone. We lifted off the ground and I watched my lover run off in a speedy green streak, it didn't take long before we landed near a large cave that was harshly lit up on the inside. It had a huge boulder on the side that I guessed was our door somehow "quickly, inside!" Tails said and motioned us in which we quickly obliged. Once we were all safely inside Tails pulled out a small T.V remote looking device and pointed it at the entrance and clicked a button on the top which caused the giant boulder to roll over the entrance and automatic lights to turn on. The place didn't look that bad for a giant cave, there were a few couches and even a few beds, there was a hidden cabinet with heaps of food and water supplies but no T.V. "Tails, what is this place?" I asked whilst still looking around in awe "I knew the Commander was going to look for us as he doesn't give up that easy, so when I found this cave I thought it would be the perfect place to hide when he'd eventually succeed in finding us. I fixed it up a lot adding some food and water supplies, lights, comfortable chairs for Sonic and beds for all of us" he answered. "How do we know when they'll leave? What if they do find us here?" I asked getting scared and anxious, Scourge must've seen me like that because he came over to comfort me by wrapping his arms around me. It always made me feel better when I snuggled into his warm chest "don't worry it'll be pretty difficult for them to find us, I've made sure of that and as a bonus I spread a bunch of hidden cameras all around the island as well as a radar that's in one of the rooms further up in the cave to keep an eye on what's happening outside. Don't stress, I've basically thought of everything!" he said confidently. "O-Okay" I said quietly, I had read in one of the pregnancy books that no matter how safe a mother is she always worries for her pups even if she's only in a little danger due to her motherly instincts, I guess they're already starting to kick in.

Shadow's P.O.V

"We've been searching forever! They aren't here, this place is completely deserted!" Rouge yelled over the transmitter "we have to keep looking anyway and what about that shack we saw? That was as clean and lively as could be" I replied. "Maybe they fled when they saw us coming, or moved on not to long ago, fact is they're not here!" we have been searching for the whole day and covered basically the whole island so maybe she had a point. "Fine, but we should come back in a few weeks, if they are here we'll make them think we left permanently, leaving them in a false sense of security and defenceless" I said proudly as I had thought up such a brilliant plan. "Whatever" she said before switching off, sometimes that bat got on my nerves way too often.


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 22 now read on!

Scourge's P.O.V

I had been nervously pacing the room for almost an hour now, I couldn't have been more worried for him, my Sonic. I watched his beautifully sleeping figure lay there in perfect peace, a smile grew on my face as I saw the big bump on his belly, I'd make sure no one touched them even if it costed me my life. "Hey Scourge" I heard my name being called from the room with all the T.V screens of the camera footage that we called the control room, I walked over to the open door and stuck my head in "Yeah?" I said to the two tailed fox sitting in the large black chair. "They're gone" he replied with a smirk on his face, those freaking agents had been searching the island for about two days and had finally left. "Can we go back to the house now?" I asked looking over my shoulder at my still slumbering love, "we sure can but we should keep our guard up just in case they come back" he said, I nodded and walked over to Sonic's limp body. I picked him up bridal style, careful not to wake him or the babies and watched as Tails walked out of the control room and point his little remote at the boulder door. It rolled over and I could finally smell the fresh night air again and it felt amazing, I felt my blue blur start to stir in my arms "What's going on?" he asked still half asleep "we're heading home" I answered softly. He was back to sleep in no time after the quick reassurance that we were finally heading back to our lovely safe haven, I gently placed Sonic in the Tornado and told Tails to fly easy and made my way through the jungle of the island. Just before I arrived at my destination though, I spotted a dark camera hidden beneath the leaves of one of the palm trees nearby our house. It was much smaller looking then the camera Tails had shown me but at that time I hadn't really thought about it… How much pain and suffering that small device would cause is unbelievable.

Commanders's P.O.V

I had been waiting for about three days without much info from my agents, which had disappointed me greatly but finally they were back at HQ. I watched as they walked in with a peculiar smile on agent Shadow's face, this could only mean good news for us as he was never happy. "Sir, we have some information you'd like to hear" the dark Mobian said and an evil smile climbed its way to my face "good, now spit it out agent" I said menacingly. "We didn't find much on our journey except for a lone island in the middle of nowhere that we suspected they were hiding at, we searched for a few days with no luck at finding the hedgehogs or fox but we did find a shack that had many signs of life in it, we then assumed they were hiding so we placed a hidden camera close by to the shack just in case" he passed me an open laptop that had the shack they were talking about in it's field of vision. "Perfect, great work agents if this is indeed a success and they are in fact hiding, I'll think about giving you both a promotion and maybe even a raise" I said knowing that we were a step closer to finding the rats. They both smiled widely and left but you could easily hear them happily chatting away about their soon to come promotion and raise. A few hours later I had the laptop still open on my desk with the volume up just in case something happened whilst I was working and something interesting did in fact happen. I heard fast footsteps, as if someone was running at the speed of a racing car and my vision was up on the screen as the noise starting getting louder. Suddenly a green blur appeared and disappeared before my very eyes, once I had regained my composure I had a crazy grin on my face "gotcha"

Author's Note:

Sorry I didn't mention the camera before I just wanted it to be a surprise and make this chapter at least a little interesting ^^; So yeah thats about it, I hope your enjoying the story 'cause I'm enjoying writing it! X3


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome to WWS Chapter 23 I've decided that at the end and start of each chapter I'm going to try and have as many different P.O.V's as possible, example: it may have been Scourge and the Commander's P.O.V last chapter so now its Sonic and Shadow's P.O.V get it? (Just an example) Anyway read on and enjoy!

What We Shared Chapter 23

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up in my bed which I thought was strange since I could've sworn we were in a cave hours earlier but then I remembered Scourge's words 'we're heading home' he had said just before I had dozed off again. Finally we were home again, those couches aren't really as comfortable as you'd think, especially in my 'condition'. I heard my door open and slowly sat up "Good to be home ain't it?" my green lover asked walking to my side "yeah but what about if they come back? Surely they didn't give up that easy" I replied wrapping my hands around my big bump. "They'll wish they were never born…" he said darkly, it startled me at first but I guess he was just being protective of us. "Scourge?" I said softly, trying to bring him back into reality. He sighed "sorry Blue, I-I just love you all so much… I can't watch you get taken away from me" he hugged me tightly and I hugged back. I was growing more worried for his mental stability and wondering how long it will take until he cracks under the pressure. "We'll be fine, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog remember? Fastest thing alive, hero of Mobius, we're all going to be okay" I said the last part with an uncertainty that luckily Scourge didn't notice. I knew it was a horrible thing I did, lying to my mate but I knew what happened when Scourge got angry and it's scary to think about what would happen if he got angry and protective over me and the babies.

Commander's P.O.V

I had told my main two agents Rouge and Shadow to report to my office after I was sure I had seen many sightings of the hedgehog family. "What are we waiting for? Lets get them!" Shadow exclaimed heading for the door "AGENT SHADOW!" I yelled stopping him in his tracks, "I've got a better idea, a much more… Fun one" I said with a grin growing on my face. I called the hero team to accompany us and once they arrived we planned our next attack "I can't wait that long! LETS. GO. NOW!" Amy screamed in annoyance. "If you are to acquaint us in this plan at all Miss Rose you will do it our way and our way only" I said calmly which only made her grow angrier. "So your plan is to wait another two months before going in? Why?" the echidna asked "just… Trust me, they'll definitely be off guard when we go get him" I answered before shooing them all out. Everything should go to plan now that everyone knows their part, I can't wait to watch as their lives fall apart as I drag Scourge's love away by his head quills, I can't wait to watch them suffer. I enjoyed it when they suffered, Mobians, I hated them all but they were just dumb enough to work for me until they had no use anymore. Some people would call me evil, some would call me reasonable, some would prefer it if me and the Mobians were gone but as long as this is a success I couldn't have a care in the world. The pain I would cause just makes a delightful shiver run down my spine, I could even get him on his knees and beg for his families' life which I would happily deny. My fantasies were broken and I snapped back to reality when I heard the laptop make a familiar noise, I zoomed in on the shack and saw them talking, I could figure out some of the words but not all of them. Then a most delectable plan came into my mind, what if just maybe, before that green rat watched his one love and child go to waste they had a most terrible argument that would cause them to separate for a while. "THAT'S IT!" I screamed to the darkness that surrounded me, it was a great way to steal him undetected and the ways are endless, but the question is what are they going to argue about? Safety? Pain? Worries? This was going to be difficult to plan out but the results will be worth it "I'm coming for you hedgehogs, I'm coming"

**Author's Note: **

This chapter may be a little odd but two things you should know about me is I love improvising and drama! X3


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome to WWS Chapter 24 now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 24

**2 Months Later**

Sonic's P.O.V

No matter how hard Scourge tries I still worry about something whether it be Scourge, the babies, me or even Tails! Chaos, I've still got two months to go and the pregnancy's already getting to me, I look down at the bump on my stomach, I had gotten much bigger in these last two months that I didn't think it was even possible for me to get any bigger. "You're going to be worth every minute, I'm sure of it" I whisper to them not knowing if they were even listening. I received a slight kick in response which only made me smile, I got up and walked to me and Scourge's room where I saw him sitting on our bed with his head in his hands. I sighed "Scourge?" I called, this was the only time in days that I've seen him in the house and not constantly moving, he got up and tried walking out but I quickly grabbed his wrist. "You've been ignoring me for days! What's going on with you Scourge? Answer me!" I screamed tears pricking the edges of my eyes "Nothing!" he yelled back and pulled out of my grip, running off and out of the house. "Damn it Scourge!" I yelled into an empty bedroom, I honestly didn't know what was wrong with him but it seems like he doesn't want me anymore or maybe even… I quickly shook my head to get the thoughts out of my mind, I'm sure it's something else but this wasn't just overprotective anymore it was something different. He was completely ignoring me on some days, other days all we did was fight, one time it got so bad I actually thought he was going to hit me. I walked out of out room and grabbed both mine and Scourge's jacket "how stupid of him" I mumbled to myself whilst looking at the black leather jacket with flames on the sides. It was getting much more chilly and he had forgot his jacket "Tails! I'm going out for a while!" I yelled to my brother from the front door "is Scourge with you?" he replied. "…Yeah!" I lied "good, don't go too fast remember!" he yelled back before getting back to his work. 'I wasn't really lying to him, I mean I'd be with Scourge soon, just not right now' I thought as I closed the door behind me and stepped outside, there I saw footprints that led across the beach. I wiped the tears from my eyes and started to walk along the golden sand, on my own, without Scourge…

Commander's P.O.V

I sat at my desk listening in on agent Shadow and Rouge "we've spotted Sonic, he's alone Sir. Do we get the heroes to grab him?" agent Shadow asked "yes, quickly and stealthy, no fighting remember" I replied. It was a only a few minutes before I heard their voices again "they've got him Sir, we're coming back to HQ now" agent Shadow said and I smiled "did you leave the note?" I asked "yes Sir, we left it inside of Scourge's jacket that Sonic was carrying" my grin grew. "Good, Commander out" I said before switching off the mechanism on my desk, I can't wait to watch the blue rat cry and beg for mercy which he wouldn't receive. My plan wasn't just a brilliant one but it was hilarious to watch as well, at least to me it was, a few hours later I finally heard my office door open and my favourite agents step through. "We tied him up in the interrogation room, he's waiting there for you now Sir" Rouge said and I stood up out of my chair. "Tell the heroes that they can have him when I'm done and none of you are to listen in on our little conversation, got it!" I said sternly and they both nodded. "good, because when I'm done with him your once so called 'Hero of Mobius' won't have any hero left in him"

Author's note:

I was going to have a different outcome but chose against it at the last minute so here's the darker end that I thought was much more dramatic and interesting. What will happen next I hear you ask? Stick around, the next chapter may be up soon! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Welcome to What We Shared Chapter 25 Now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 25

Scourge's P.O.V

I must've been sitting on that beach for the whole day, just watching those calm waves with their magnificent colour reminding me of Sonic's luscious fur. It was weird how he didn't come looking for me like he usually did when we fought like that but it's all for his own good and the good of the babies. I know that the Commander's watching us, mocking me and my paranoia, it's all his fault, everything's his fault! I sighed and stood up I was already starting to shiver and my teeth were chattering from the cold, I headed back to our shack once I had started to miss Sonic too much, I was half way there when I stepped on something, it was my jacket. I picked it up and studied it for a while, it had sand all through it as if it was thrown across the beach a hundred times. A note fluttered out from inside it and landed in the sand, I read it and my heart soon split in two, "WE'VE GOT YOUR FAMILY". I ran at break neck speed to our house and almost kicked the door off it's hinges "Sonic!" I yelled and began searching frantically everywhere for him, "Sonic where are you?!" I yelled again into the almost empty house. "What's with all the yelling Scourge?" Tails asked confusedly, I quickly and harshly grabbed his shoulders "Where's Sonic?!" I repeated. "What are you talking about? He was with you, wasn't he?" he winced from how tightly I was holding him and I broke down right then and there, I ran out of the house screaming his name uselessly. When Tails finally caught up with me he slapped me across the face "Calm down! If we want to find Sonic, we need to do it properly" he said harshly. I rubbed my face and nodded understanding that if I ever wanted to see him or my pups again I was going to have to listen to him, "okay, okay" I said and slowly breathed in and out. "Lets hurry, I have a feeling I already know where he is"

Sonic's P.O.V

"You piece of sh*t! Are you crazy?! Let me go or else-" I screamed but I was cut off "Scourge isn't coming for you Sonic" he simply said. "What are you talking about? He loves me!" I exclaimed beyond pissed off "really? Then why has he been ignoring you, hmm?" I hated to say it but he had a point. Why was Scourge ignoring me? Did he not want me anymore? did he not like the fact that I was pregnant with his pups? "How did you know that?" I asked confused and scared by how much he knew "I must say that you hedgehogs are the stupidest species of Mobian I have ever met" he hissed. "I've been watching you the whole time, planning the whole thing, you see I've known Scourge much longer than yourself. I knew that after he found out you were carrying his baby, it wouldn't be long before he would see you, or should I say both of you, as… Invisible" he smirked his disgusting smirk and chuckled to himself. "No… That's not true!" I screamed with tears falling down my bruised cheeks, I had also noticed he said 'baby' instead of 'babies' meaning he didn't know exactly how many I was carrying. "You made a grave mistake going with a villainous hedgehog like Scourge, you were betrayed by your friends, your so called 'love' has abandoned you and soon… You'll have no family" he said before laughing like a complete psycho and walking out. I looked down at my large stomach and began to cry, there was no way I could raise them alone, not without Scourge, that's if… I ever got out of here alive.

Author's Note:

I'm going to start referring to Sonic's unborn children as either 'babies' or 'pups' kay? I hope you enjoyed! X3


	26. Chapter 26

Welcome to WWS Chapter 26 BTW Sonic refers to himself as having one baby instead of three to The Commander because he doesn't want him to know kay? Anyway read on!

What We Shared Chapter 26

Scourge's P.O.V

"Well he's definitely with the Commander, we've searched the whole island and there's no other signs of him" Tails said once we returned to the cave. I couldn't stop freaking out, I've been thinking of all the horrible outcomes ever since he disappeared and I just can't stop! He and the babies could be dead right now, He could be locked up in some disgusting cell, he could be being tortured or the Commander could be waiting for Sonic to give birth so he can take me pups away from me! I was on the brink of tears when I received a hard slap from Tails, again "For f*ck sake Tails!" I yelled as I held my bruised cheek. "You know I'll stop when you man up and think positively! Right now you're next to useless!" He yelled whilst hacking through G.U.N's camera surveillance, he was right, my family needed me. "You know I could easily beat you up right?" I said coldly, I didn't mean it of course because Sonic would kill me but what he doesn't know can't hurt him, he ignored me and kept working. I knew why he was acting like that, Sonic meant as much to him as he did to me and it would be just as bad for a boy to lose his big brother as well as unborn nieces and nephew at such a young age. "Ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly "did ya do it?" I asked eagerly "I sure did, now lets have a look" he said as he switched between different cameras, until we finally came across the room Sonic was in. "Poor Sonic…" Tails said sadly as we saw our hero tied to a chair with multiple cuts and bruises on his body and face, including his rounded stomach. "If they had hurt our pups, I swear…" I said darkly before I felt a weird feeling flowing through my veins, it almost felt like something I hadn't felt in a very long time. "Don't worry we're coming" Tails said before grabbing the laptop and running for the Tornado, "don't worry I know exactly where to go and if I know the Commander, then he's at the G.U.N HQ" he said as we jumped in. "Do ya think we'll get there in time?" he gave me a cold stare "what did I say about thinking negatively Scourge?" I covered my face thinking he was going to hit me again but instead he just sighed and we took off. I can't wait to give the Commander just what he deserves… Death.

Silver's P.O.V

I walked into the interrogation room on my own without anyone else knowing and telekinetically shut off all the cameras I could find "Sonic? Are you alright?" I asked the quite large hedgehog, he looked up with a look of utter disgust on his face. "What do you want? You can try and scare me but I doubt it'll work now" he said with an overly pissed off tone. "Look, I know what we did was wrong and I may just be the only one that sees that, all I can do right now is ask for your forgiveness" I said gently hoping he'll believe that I was genuinely sorry. "You and all the others can burn in hell for all I care, what you did was worse than scarring" he said constantly with the same tone and expression. I've never seen this side of him before, he was once so cheery and full of life now here he was overweight and acting like he had no heart. "Don't give me that look, you wouldn't understand, not even I did at first" he said and I gave him a confused look, "all you need to know is I'm. Not. Fat" he said, at first I was still confused but then I started to think about it more deeply. "Y-You mean that there's… In your…" I stuttered trying to figure out my words, "yes and they are Scourge's" he said sadly. "They? How is it even possible?" I asked with utter confusion "it doesn't matter now! So are you going to leave me alone? Or are you still not satisfied with all the pain you've caused me" I shook my head and returned to what I was originally going to say. "Look, I'm going to help you, okay? You don't have to forgive me and you don't have to like me but you're going to have to at least trust me" I said hoping he would understand that it was at least worth trying. He looked down at his stomach and back up at me "fine, but I swear if you double cross me… Lets just say the old forgiving hero of Mobius is long gone" he said which honestly scared me. I cut the rope with my telekinetic powers and watched as he sat up and stretched "you don't even know how uncomfortable that chair was, thanks" he said starting to lighten up a bit "no worries but we've got to-" before I could finish I was cut off by loud sirens going off. "Oh no, we've got to go, now!"


	27. Chapter 27

Welcome to WWS Chapter 27 In my universe or maybe just this story Silver's born with his powers which means they're easy to control and he doesn't get tired easily no matter how much he uses them kay? Anyway read on!

What We Shared Chapter 27

Sonic's P.O.V

"Come on Sonic lets go!" Silver yelled grabbing my wrist "Silver wait! I can't run as fast as you think anymore!" I said trying to keep up with him "I'll fix that" he said and I felt myself being lifted into the air. "I know where one of the exits is, don't worry I'll get you out of this hell hole!" I nodded and smiled but It wasn't long before we heard heavy footsteps following us "come on Silver! You can do it!" I said trying to encourage him, "there it is!" he yelled pointing at a giant set of double doors. He lightly dropped me and we pulled on the door, nothing, he tried with his telekinesis and they swung open, almost off their hinges. I smelt the fresh night air and ran outside with Silver on my heels, I wasn't out there for too long before I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell on my side screaming in pain. I felt myself getting lifted into the air again and we were once again moving into the strange forest ahead, the sound of multiple gun shots filled our ears "Sonic are you okay? What's wrong?" Silver asked in slight panic. I couldn't stop either screaming or groaning in agony as my leg kept filling my entire body with pain. We soon found a spot far enough away from that horrible place where Silver could rest his legs "Sonic what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" he asked, then he looked down at the pool of blood under my leg. "Oh man" he mumbled studying my blood soaked leg, "Sonic… You've been shot" he said, I sat up and looked at my leg as well. A horrible looking hole was on the side of my thigh and wouldn't stop bleeding. "Sonic I've got to get the bullet out, you might wanna hold onto something" I was about to argue with him when I felt a horrible burning sensation fill my right leg. Tears were flowing down my face as I felt the bullet moving around my bone and muscle, I grabbed my stomach with both hands trying to remember to be careful. I felt a couple of kicks against my arms that temporarily distracted me from the pain, after what felt like forever the bullet was out and I sighed in relief. "Sorry but that thing was really stuck in there" he said as he applied pressure to the wound, "Sonic I need you to hold the wound until I get back and don't let go okay? I just have to get something to stop the bleeding and disinfect the wound, I won't be long, I promise" I grabbed my extremely sore leg and nodded. I watched him run off into the forest ahead, I still had one hand on my stomach where my pups were going crazy. "It's okay now, please calm down" I said quietly, hoping that they would listen to their mother, which thankfully they did. "At least I know your all okay" I said as I started to feel tired… Really tired…

Scourge's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" I yelled impatiently to Tails "almost, are the cameras back on yet?" he yelled back, I looked at the black screen which gave me my answer "no, not ye-" before I could finish the laptop flashed on showing an empty room where my blue blur should've been. "Tails, Sonic's gone!" he looked over his shoulder "what do you mean Sonic's gone?" I looked again to make sure it wasn't just my paranoia playing tricks on me like it sometimes did but again he wasn't there. All there was in the room now was a singular chair and cut rope "he's not there, he escaped!" I yelled with a proud voice. "But how? He's five months pregnant! How can he escape from the Commander and his army on his own? It doesn't make sense Scourge!" he yelled back to me and he did have quite a good point, there was only a slim chance he could have escaped by himself. "Where do we go now, Tails?" I asked but I didn't get a response, suddenly a weird smell floated to my nose. The smell made me feel extremely protective over it and I felt as if I needed to be with whatever was letting off that scent. "Tails, we need to land, now!" I yelled, he looked confused but obliged anyway, once we were on the ground again the smell got stronger and I got more anxious the longer I was away from it. "What is it?" Tails asked as I sniffed around, I then realised what it was and I knew who it belonged to, I just hoped the reason wasn't what I thought it was "follow me Tails, I think I found Sonic"


	28. Chapter 28

Welcome to WWS Chapter 28 This chapter is all in Tails' P.O.V because I don't think we see enough of Tails, wouldn't you all agree? Anyway read on!

Tails' P.O.V

I didn't know mated hedgehogs could find each other by the use of scent, I've read basically every book about them and nothing like this has come up, maybe it's relatively new. I followed the green blur anyway and it wasn't long before I gruesome scene was upon us "Scourge… I'm so sorry" I said looking at the hedgehog in front of us. There was a pool of blood surrounding Sonic and he was incredibly pale, I watched as Scourge knelt down next to him and began to cry. He was mumbling things like "I'm so sorry my love" and "he'll pay, they'll all pay" I had then noticed that Sonic had a bullet wound on his thigh. Then I realised something, we hadn't actually checked if he was dead "Scourge, we need to make sure if he really is… Dead" I said but he didn't budge. "Please Scourge, I could save Sonic and your pups" I said understanding why he didn't want to move from Sonic's side. He only moved slightly but it was just enough, I checked his heart beat first, I smiled, I checked his breathing, I smiled wider, I checked the babies, my smile faded. "Scourge, he's alive but unconscious and losing blood fast, find something to wrap his leg up with" he nodded and rushed off at an amazing speed, I looked back at Sonic, I was glad he was still alive but I needed to know exactly what happened. His pups could be dead for all I know, they weren't moving at all and I couldn't hear their heartbeat properly without the Ultrasound and I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news if that was true. I was holding the wound and examining it as best I could when I noticed something incredibly strange "what?" I said to myself, a bullet wound with no bullet? At that I heard someone come out from the bushes "Scourge did yo-" I cut myself off when I saw that it wasn't Scourge, it was Silver. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone, I promise, in fact I was the one that saved Sonic" he said pointing to the sleeping hedgehog and continuing to walk over with a medical kit in his hands. "I got the bullet out but I don't know how to treat it, here" he said and threw me the kit, he then sat on the opposite side of me, next to Sonic "thanks Silver, this truly means a lot to us" I said as I treated Sonic's wound as best as I could. Hopefully when Sonic wakes up he'll make a full recovery but I didn't know when that was and I really didn't know if he was unconscious or in a coma. "Silver, you need to tell me what happened" I asked the telekinetic hedgehog "okay, I got him out of G.U.N HQ without anyone seeing me but they do know he has escaped, whilst we were running away, he got shot in the leg, we've been sitting here for about 20 minutes now and we need a better hiding place" Silver said worriedly. I could determine a bit more now but before I could continue, Scourge came back, empty handed of course. "Tails I couldn't- YOU!" he yelled grabbing the white hedgehog by the neck and pinning him against a tree faster than the naked eye could see. "Scourge stop! He's with us, he helped Sonic escape! He saved Sonic's life!" I yelled, trying to reason with him. He dropped Silver but still watched him as Silver gasped for breath "how is he?" Scourge asked me ignoring Silver's existence for the time being. "He should be able to make a full recovery if he wakes up, but I need to examine him further for more information on his condition" I said returning to the spiky blue hedgehog. So far he needs rest and a lot of healing time if he wants to be ready for the birth, nothing's broken but his cuts are severe "how are.." Scourge tried saying but he didn't finish. I just shrugged my shoulders honestly not knowing, Scourge nodded and gently lifted Sonic into his arms. "Can we trust you enough for you to join our family, Silver?" I asked sternly, I knew Scourge wouldn't agree with it but we could use a powerful hedgehog like Silver in battle, that's if battle ever occurred. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it, I need to earn your trust" he said puffing out his chest "no, it's fine, I think you've done enough" I said, elbowing Scourge. "Yeah, thanks" he said with a scowl before walking towards the Tornado with his love in his arms "where will we go now Scourge?" I asked "back to our home, where else?" he replied, "that's the first place the Commander will look" I argued. "Well I'm not the f*cking genius, you are!" he yelled tears pricking the edges of his eyes as his gaze returned to Sonic. "I-I don't care where we go, as long as Sonic's safe and it's a safe environment for him to give birth in" he said, burying his head into Sonic's chest, I smiled "Scourge that may be the smartest thing you've said all day"

Author's Note:

Sometimes in drastic situations Scourge will refer to Sonic as Sonic and not blue, either that or I dun stuffed up. :p BTW Knuckles comes in next chapter or the chapter after! YAY! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	29. Chapter 29

Welcome to WWS Chapter 29 now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 29

Knuckles's P.O.V

"damn it Silver" I mumbled to myself whilst looking at the security footage, he was telekinetically holding Sonic in the air whilst sprinting to the exit. I thought it would've been a thrill for Sonic to run and attempt to escape from GU.N HQ, but instead Silver was doing all the running, weird. "Damn it!" the Commander yelled in frustration smashing his fist on his desk, almost breaking it in the process. "If you don't find them, don't come back!" he yelled at all of us pointing for me, Amy, Shadow and Rouge to leave. Once we were away from the Commander we walked off in search of the blue hedgehog "we're going back to the island, you keep a look out here" the agents said, then they ran off. 'Lead her away from the forest, Knux' a voice in my head told me. I could only guess that it was Silver, he was the only one capable of getting into your head with his telekinesis and as much as I wanted that jackpot reward from G.U.N Silver was one of my friends. "Come on Amy, lets head into the city they'll probably try and hide in a really populated area" she nodded and walked in front of me taking the lead, I fist pumped behind her back and followed. I tried telling Silver what was happening 'we're heading towards the city' I mentally said hoping he was listening, _'_good, thanks for the help Knux' Silver replied, I smiled. 'You owe me a jackpot of money Silver' I mentally said and chuckled to myself as I continued to follow the pink hedgehog.

Silver's P.O.V

I laughed at Knuckles little joke, in his dreams if I was ever giving him any money of mine "how is he?" I asked looking at the deathly pale blue blur. "Hasn't changed" Scourge said coldly, then an idea popped into my head "we've been walking forever, how about we rest a bit?" I said hoping they'd both agree, "whatever" Scourge replied, Tails nodded. "So, what are we going to do about the pups?" I asked both of them, Scourge flattened his ears against his skull and rested his head in Sonic's quills. "I don't know, we don't have the Ultrasound anymore and I don't want to go out in public just in case G.U.N has secret agents around" Tails said, perfect. I've always wanted to try out this power "how about I check for you?" I said with a smile, Scourge's head jolted up "you can do that?!" he yelled in surprise. "Well, I can try" I walked to Sonic's side and placed my hands on his big bump containing the babies, I concentrated all my power into his womb, trying to find the pups. I stopped searching when I saw three tiny figures floating next to each other, two were definitely female and one was a boy, luckily I could hear their heartbeats pump in unison which I guessed was a good sign. You could tell that it wouldn't be long before Sonic would have to bring them into the world though, I opened my eyes and saw both Mobians staring at me. "So?" Scourge asked anxiously. "Okay, their all alive and healthy I presume by their hearts beating correctly but there is one small thing that may turn out to be a problem" I answered rubbing the back of my neck. Tails spoke up next "and what would that be?" he said with a worried look evident on his face, "if Sonic doesn't wake up soon… He won't have enough strength to give birth in time" they both gasped "that is not a small thing Silver!" Scourge yelled at me. "What do we do Tails?" I asked the small kitsune who had a traumatised look on his muzzle, that was never a good sign "… I don't know what to do…" Scourge and I gasped in shock, never have I ever heard Tails the fox say that he didn't know what to do, never. "We have to try everything in our power to wake him, cold water, a hard slap to the face, anything!" I said nervously, I was honestly worried about Sonic and I wanted him to be happy with his family, especially after all he's done for me.

Author's note:

Oooooh drama! What's going to happen? Find out next chapter, of course! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	30. Chapter 30

Welcome to WWS Chapter 30 This chapter is all in Sonic's P.O.V you'll find out why when you read on!

What We Shared Chapter 30

Month 6: Birthing Month

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up with a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and I had no idea why, it was scaring me too. "What happened? Where am I?" I said quietly to myself as I sat up out of the bed I had been lying in, I was all alone in this eerily lit room. I slowly got up off the bed and that was when I noticed how big my belly had gotten, I looked down and wrapped my hands around it, I couldn't even see my feet anymore and I was much heavier than before. "I wonder how far along I am now?" I said to myself as I walked to the only door in the room and opened it, I looked down the long hallway to see only darkness. "Hello?" I softly yelled "Sonic?" I heard someone say behind me, I spun around with my fists in front of me protectively "heh, It's good to see you're a protecting mother" he said with a chuckle. "Who are you? Come out!" I said with an angry tone, then the mystery man stepped out into the low bit of light coming from the room behind me. "Scourge?" I asked starting to tear up at the sight of my lover, he kissed me passionately and I gladly kissed back "you were out for a whole month, Blue" he said looking down at the floor with sad eyes. "I'm sorry" I said hugging him "no it's not your fault, it's G.U.N's" he said in his dark tone he used only when mentioning G.U.N or it's horrible commander. my eyes eventually found their way down to my now huge belly "how are they?" I asked feeling nothing for the time being "they're okay Blue, they're all okay" he said, bending down and giving my stomach three kisses in a row, one for each pup. "Scourge, is Tails and Silver here too?" I asked and he stood back up "yeah, they're upgrading the Tornado, we're heading home soon" he answered motioning me back to the room I came from. "Meanwhile you need to keep your strength up, while you still can" he said as he sat me back down on the bed only big enough for one "but Scourge I've been resting for a whole month, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to walk and go about my day" I argued. "I can't take that risk Blue, you're due any day now" he said extremely worried "please Scourge, just for today" I said putting my hands in his. He sighed, that was the sign that I had won this minor argument "okay but just for today" he said and I hugged him "thanks Scourgey" he sat up and started to walk to the door but I had a very difficult time trying to stand. Scourge saw this and rushed over and helped me up "sorry, I guess you're starting to have the normal troubles now" he said with a smirk. "Shut up" I smiled and playfully punched his shoulder and we both laughed as we walked out, "so where are we?" I asked curiously "just an abandoned house we found and fixed up a bit, we thought it would be safe here and it was only a temporary safe haven" he answered. "Sonic!" I heard my name being called by two people this time and saw it was my little brother and saviour running towards me, "hey guys" I said with a smile giving both Tails and Silver a big hug. "We gotta get going, the Tornado's done and G.U.N is starting to suspect Knuckles purposely misleading them" me and Scourge nodded and he helped me into the Tornado and soon we were off to our island, I assumed. "Where are we going now?" I asked Scourge who was sitting on top of one of the Tornado's wings with Silver on the opposite side "Tails said that G.U.N had cleared off the island now, so that's where we're heading" he answered. I smiled it would be great to finally sleep in my own bed, it took almost half the day to reach the island but it wasn't a surprise, I mean it was in the middle of nowhere. I felt one of my pups kick but then it started to hurt, bad "Blue, Blue are you alright?" Scourge asked but I was to busy holding my stomach in pain to answer. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart bit by bit, slower and slower, then I just had to let it out "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in agony. "Hurry up Tails!" Silver yelled "Sonic?! What's wrong?!" Scourge yelled worriedly "you moron! He's gone into labor!" Silver yelled at Scourge. Labor? Was it my sixth month already? I forgot to keep track. Sh*t I wasn't ready for this, I'm not ready! I felt the plane land and something wet where I was sitting, was that…? Did my water just brake? "Oh God!" I yelled again from not only pain but fear, I wasn't just concentrating on the pain but the fact that because of my lack of knowledge about labor and birth as well as lack of confidence… My pups might not make it.

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself! ^^; BTW only a few more chapters before we reach our conclusion, I'm so excited! YAY! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	31. Chapter 31

Welcome to WWS Chapter 31 BTW this will be the last chapter for this story so I made it extra long and all in Scourge's P.O.V now read on!

What We Shared Chapter 31

Scourge's P.O.V

Oh sh*t I think Sonic's water just broke! I carefully picked my blue lover up and out of the Tornado, I was biting my bottom lip which was preventing me from yelping in pain because of Sonic's dagger like claws digging into my back. "Lets get inside, these pups are coming now!" I yelled at the other two Mobians following close behind, Tails opened the door and I ran into the house heading for mine and Sonic's room. I placed Sonic on our bed and was about to rush off and get some towels but someone was keeping me in place "please don't leave me alone Scourge!" he screamed in fear. "Don't worry I'll only be gone a sec-" I was cut off "No! Please Scourge, stay!" he was crying now from all the pain he was having to go through, I stood by his side and held his hand "you can do this Sonic, I believe in you" I said with a prideful smile. He smiled and Tails and Silver came rushing in with towels and the biggest bowl in the house filled with water, "okay Sonic, I need you to-" he was cut off by the sound of helicopter blades. Silver ran to the window and gasped "it's the Commander!" he said with an angry tone "f*ck!" I yelled, pissed off wasn't even close to the rage I felt against the Commander right now. "How did they find us?!" Tails exclaimed, Silver backed up "it looks like he brought the whole army!" he said obviously pissed as well. I looked at Sonic and he nodded "just be here when they all arrive, okay?" he said in between laboured breaths, I smiled and kissed his forehead "lets finish this Silver" I said darkly feeling my blood boil under my skin. "Scourge, you're fur…" Silver said with awe, I looked at my arms, my fur was turning dark green and I felt the rage take over I had a feeling I was in my dark form. I smiled evilly and kicked the front door off it's hinges, Silver telekinetically rose into the air with me uprooting at least ten huge trees along with him. "Lets kick some human ass!" he said with a smirk and I couldn't have agreed more, suddenly we heard the Commander's voice over a loud speaker "I knew you had a Mobian on the inside! Purposely screwing up our plans!" he yelled. Silver growled in frustration, the Commander had finally realised Knuckles was with us "But was it worth it? His life!" a red object or person was thrown from one of the helicopters in front and landed on the sand with a loud and echoing THUD. "Knuckles?" Silver said softly as he hung his head and closed his eyes, now his blue telekinetic glow turned a dark purple colour and his fists were clenched so tightly I thought he was going to draw blood. "I'll kill all of you!" he screamed, his eyes had no pupils and his teeth grew as sharp as razors just like mine. We then charged full force into the army of flying machines, the humans were shooting at us with their pathetic guns and with one strong swing of a giant tree three helicopters fell from the sky at once, this would be a piece of cake. I flew behind one of the helicopters and grabbed it's tail swinging it into another one, "Silver! Smash them into each other, they'll go down a lot quicker!" I said whilst destroying another black helicopter. Silver nodded and continued baseball batting them into one another, next they tried bazookas, how stupid of them. A rocket came shooting straight for me and I easily grabbed it and swung it into the opposite direction. I watched them scream in fear as they saw the death trap flying straight for them at an incredible speed, they tried to turn around and high tail it out of there but it was too late. An explosion could be heard as one of giant machines went up in flames, with my super hearing I could hear a conversation going on inside of the helicopter the Commander was in. "Sir they're too strong, we have to retreat!" one of the soldiers said obviously scared "we will fight until the end! You hear me?! Until the end!" he frantically yelled. How typical it was for the Commander to act like that, he never knows when to give up! I went off in a dark blur to the biggest helicopter of them all, I went after the Commander. On the way I was throwing the machines into each other as if they were nothing, I watched the Commander's facial expression change from mad to scared sh*tless as he saw me coming. I stopped short though hearing my lover scream in agony, I had almost forgotten about my pups! I mouthed 'I'll be back for you' and flew off back to Sonic. "Keep 'em off my tail for a minute would ya?" I yelled over to Silver who just smiled wider, I entered the same room where the screaming was and saw the terrifying scene in front of me. "Scourge!" he yelled happily when he saw me, I guess he still saw me for who I really am under all the glowing hate that I was now. "That's right babe, I'm here now, keep going!" I said encouraging him to bring our first child into the world and with one final scream the crying of a baby could be heard. Sadly I didn't have time to stay "I love you" I whispered into Sonic's ear and kissed his forehead but before heading off into battle once again I looked at my first born and kissed his forehead. our eldest was the only boy and I couldn't have been happier, I would protect them with my life no matter what happens. Only a few more to get through before it was all over and we won, I flew over to the Commander's helicopter again and landed inside, fuming with rage. "How dare you!" I yelled grabbing him by the neck and dragging him out, tightly holding him up, all eyes were on us, no shooting, no yelling, just silence, even Silver stopped to watch. "you thought you could f*ck up our lives and get away with it?! Now you shall pay with your own life, painfully" I smirked evilly, Silver eventually came over to join me. "I… Knew you… Mobians… Were evil!" he choked out. It only took one look at each other to know exactly what we were going to do next, Silver had his hands over the Commander's head and I had one hand over his heart. "No Commander, you made us like this, you made us hate the human race and now… You'll be the last to die!" I yelled ripping out his heart whilst Silver ripped off his head. All the soldiers were speechless, their commander was dead and they all fled from the gruesome scene before them as fast as their pathetic machines could take them. "Good riddance" Silver said as we threw him into the sea, hopefully never to be seen again, I then heard the disturbed scream of my mate and rushed to him. Silver didn't follow me instead he stayed with Knuckles, I understood and continued to fly off to Sonic hoping I wasn't too late. "Sonic! I'm here, don't worry you're doing great!" I said whilst running over to him, grabbing his hand with the hand the wasn't covered in blood, I started to calm down and soon I was back in my normal form. Just in time to hear the cries of my first daughter, I watched as she got cleaned up, "Scourge… I love you…" Sonic said through raspy breaths. "I love you too Blue, more than you can ever imagine" I replied with a smile kissing his hand. "Your babies are so cute" Silver said when he finally came back looking at my newborn pups, he too had changed back into his normal form "well, I am the dad, of course they'd all be gorgeous" I said jokingly. I then felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm, I guessed the youngest one was on her way, after another hour of pure agony for my poor Sonic the third and final one arrived. this one was unique though, she didn't cry, she just snuggled into Tails chest and softly coughed. "This is odd and extremely rare for a newborn not to cry after it's born but I can't deny how absolutely adorable it is!" Tails said whilst gently washing her, "Sonic you did amazing, I'm so proud of you" I said kissing his forehead. He didn't reply, his eyes were shut and he wasn't moving "Sonic?" I asked more loudly and started to worry "Scourge keep it down, I'm trying to relax here" he said softly, snuggling into me with a smile. I sighed, that scared me, I was about to have a mini heart attack! Once Sonic was fast asleep I walked over to where my pups lay slumbering as well, we haven't come up with any names yet but I'm sure we'll figure some out now. For the first born daughter I think Emerald would fit her perfectly, she had light blue fur covering her arms, legs and chest with light green fur covering the rest except for her muzzle and the tips of her quills were light blue. The youngest sister would be Sapphire, she was the exact opposite of her sister and I had a feeling she would be the easiest to handle out of the three. My eldest boy, Sonic could have the pleasure of naming as he was the spitting image of him in every way, handsome and all, they all had peach muzzles just like their parents and tiny black noses like every Mobian hedgehog. I gave them all a kiss each on their little heads and walked back over to my lover. You would never believe that Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of Mobius fell in love with the villain Scourge the Hedgehog and you definitely wouldn't believe they had a litter of pups together. At first I didn't either but overall if I could go back in time and change anything, I wouldn't have changed a thing. What we shared I shall cherish for the rest of my life.

Author's Note:

And that's the end, the happy conclusion that everyone needs in any good fanfic! Once I've finished GUOH if you guys want I'd be happy to make a sequel! I'll hopefully see you guys in another one of my stories, Dragon out yo! X3


	32. Extra info - WWS

Welcome to extra info on the story and other aspects on What We Shared a Sonourge fanfic, enjoy! ^^

PUPS -

Some of you got confused on the design of the pups of Sonic and Scourge, let me explain some more of how I depict Mobian Hedgehog pups (I really should've said this before soz!). When the pups are born they have a full set of fur that covers their entire body except for their muzzle, hedgehog pups have developed this over time because of how many that were born in Winter that died from the extremely cold temperatures. It slowly starts to fall off after they turn 3 months old but if they're born in the Summer or Spring it falls off in a month or two. So that's why they had two types of fur colour when they were born, though one set of fur falls off to reveal the skin underneath and yes their skin will be peach like their parents Sonic and Scourge. The blue/green on their chest, arms, hands, legs and feet was NOT their skin colour, I apologise for forgetting to go into more detail about that. Also the name of the youngest male pup that looked like Sonic will not be revealed until the sequel is out, soz.

SEQUEL -

Yes, I've decided there WILL be a sequel YAY, I'm hoping a good one that you'll all enjoy too. Fingers crossed!

That's all for now my Sonic loving fans, see you all in the sequel! (I haven't even come up with a name for the sequel yet, LOL ^^;)


End file.
